Runner
by Neepster
Summary: Runner is a young unplugged girl. she works for the Merovingian. see what happens when she meets Neo and Trinity and learns how to live with her abilities in both worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Ok here is the revised version. It is easier to read I think so tell me if it isn't, please. Ok hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Run. Run for gods sake. Come on legs keep going for a bit longer. Just keep going. Ok, think of it this way, if you don't run we are, meaning all of us, are going to be beaten up and killed, got that.

Oh now you work, must remember threaten legs to make them run.

Christ I'm mad, and I am I'm talking to my legs, you would if you were used as agent bait, practically, for a living. Old Merv, the Merovingian really, took me out years ago because I'm a fast runner, one of the fastest actually. I'm not like any of his other hired lot I'm a real human sort of but I'm not unplugged which is why they like chasing me so much I suppose. They want to find stuff out or just kill me but hey part of the fun right. Who am I kidding?

I'm running through the back streets of some city; Christ I don't even know which city I'm in anymore. God where are the twins? Two strong hands grip my shoulders and jerk me upwards I can't really resist this is the Twins coming to get me leaving the Agent chasing me to fall into the trap he's laid for them, it won't even hurt them really, more hurt the henchmen that have pissed him off.

"Hey Run how did it go?" one of them says no one can tell them apart twin generally works. You could call them my friends but people don't really get close around here in case he uses it against us.

"Good" I say "They seem to be finding it harder to find me I had to make three calls before they tapped the line"

"Well that means the system is working." the other says

"What system?" I ask.

"The one that was put in the other and you were sent to test" the first one looks at me "Do you ever get told anything other than call and when they come run?" I shake my head. It's true I'm just told to coax them then run them into the trap. I get in the back of the twins car, or one of their cars they do a big thing about cars trucks especially for some reason. I can feel myself falling asleep as the car starts as I always do. I really don't know why it always happens and I've given up trying to understand why now.

One of them must have carried me in because I woke up in my room, well it's be pushing it to call it a room I think of it as a box. I swear the Merv thinks I'm a pet, his wife of sorts defiantly thinks I am she even pats me on the head most of the time.

I look in the metal ceiling which acts like a mirror and see myself a skinny thing with long blonde hair that annoys the hell out of me and deep blue eyes. I think I'm just 16. I'm not all that sure about my age or when my birthday is so I put it as 1st of November. My age doesn't really matter I have been here since I was 11,(well looked about that) before that I can't remember anything they say they found me and I couldn't remember my own name, I don't think I've ever had a real name from when I can remember I used to have to play so many different people I've forgotten it if I had one. For the last three years I've been running basically so I've picked up the nick-names of Runner and Sprint and I don't really care it's practical but annoying.

I push the blankets away from me and lie there for a moment then swing my legs over the side of the bed. I've got to be careful after some of my 'runs' my body decides it doesn't like it and my legs refuse to work for awhile. I brace my feet against the floor slowly then stand up… for about a second before I fall, legs giving out beneath me.

"Shit" I say out loud and pull myself up by the arms onto my bed and grab the crutches at the end of it. Once I get outside I hobble over to the restaurant needing something to eat.

I don't mean to make entrances when I enter places, I really don't, I hate attention but I always seem to manage it somehow and today's no different. I can see that evil bouncer is planning something because he's looking at me. I decide to try and ignore him. I don't even look at him as I walk past but he snags one of my crutches causing me to trip and fall into a waiter who happens to be carrying a large jug of water which he pours all over me. Luckily not many people are eating at this time and I only get one evil glare from a couple of idiots. I hobble over to Persephone who looks at me sympathetically and use the innocent child look that works with all adults. She motions for one of the 'boys' to pick me up and follow her.

It's a couple of hours later and my legs have come back. I'm wandering around his mansion in our uniform of sorts, he has a thing about us wearing long coats usually dark but mines white because that's what Persephone likes for me. I decide to go into the city for a bit to wander. I take out my key and unlock the door then walk out into a back alley of the city. I wander, I admit it I like wandering and I also like annoying the police. I have fun with some of them, this consists of pissing them off then making them chase me. I succeeded in this and made them chase me. They never can keep up I turn down a back way them jump on a railing and slide down into a subway station. I walk in and look around. I jumped back as I saw a person appear from the…_payphone._ What the hell? I think I'm seeing things again. These people are all dressed in black, there are three now, two men and a woman. I walk out so that they can see me and the moment they did they had guns trained on me and somewhat surprised looks on their faces.

"I ain't going to fight you" I say "I just want to know where you came from"

"Nowhere kid" says the woman in a stern voice.

"Yes that's true seeing as I was standing right there" I say pointing behind me "and I saw you three appear out of that phone." The man who is standing closest to the woman takes off his sunglasses and looks hard at me. He has deep brown eyes, penetrating but strangely innocent.

He speaks calmly and quietly though "What are you?"

"Me" Being deliberately unhelpful.

"Her coding is not normal" he says to the others. What the hell? Coding…think you dipshit…oh bollocks I'm in serious trouble how does he know about the coding, wait how can he see it. Shut up and think straight.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask

"I am Morpheus" the other man says. Morpheus, oh shit the one person I'm supposed to stay away from and I'm talking to him.

"Ahh" I cry out something is trying to invade my head and it is fucking painful I feel my legs go from under me and I look at my hands they aren't mine. No, no not giving in I am me not them I am me. The pain is excruciating, I can't see anymore. "Help" I scream then there's an explosion of light and then darkness.

I'm underwater. I knew I am even before I open my eyes. I push upwards brake the surface then open my eyes and fall back again. The fields they weren't joking I look around in terrified and horrific wonder. I know what I have to do. I feel around the back of my head through my hair… hang on I'm not supposed to have any hair they said we don't have any here, concentrate on getting this thing out of you for now ponder that later. I pull at it, it hardly moves just causes loads of pain. A machine comes flying up to me and beeps then removes the bloody thing from my head. Thank god it's has gone. I sigh then fight back a small scream all of the other plugs are being pulled out. It hurts a lot. I lay against the side of the pod thing. It's over for a second, there's a sucking noise. Shit, all the goo and me are pulled down a large pipe. This is not fun. I'm spat out over a very large drop into freezing water.

Swim legs come on work don't give up on me now please. I'm talking to my legs again. Something grabs hold of me and pulls me up sharply. I must have passed out for a second there because I do not remember being brought into a metal room or people standing over me. It's the three that I saw at the subway and they're talking.

"I don't believe it" Morpheus says "She destroyed an agent it tried to take her over and she refused and destroyed it"

I did what? Hang on they're talking again.

"How did she become unplugged though?" asks the woman.

"The system must have thrown her out Trinity. The second in three months to unplug themselves" says Morpheus turning to her.

"How does she have hair?" the other man asks. Good man I'd like an answer to that too.

"Neo you said she wasn't normal when we were jacked in is this what you meant?" asks the woman who seems to be called Trinity.

"She doesn't have a normal code it isn't all green some of it is yellow like the programs I've seen. It looks like she part program" he says this slowly as if he's thinking this through as he is talking and is having trouble putting it into normal sentences "Maybe that's why she has hair."

They all look down at me at this point and finally notice I'm actually awake.

"How do you feel little one?" asks Morpheus putting a hand on my head.

"My name is Runner and I need to go back or he'll find out" I start to panic, he was going to kill me "I wasn't supposed to be unplugged not supposed to" I say again. They look at me as if I'm mad and I'm beginning to think I am. I shut my eyes to shut out their faces "Leave me alone please I'm not like you" l feel Morpheus take his hand off my head but someone else takes it. I look down and see that it is Trinity with Neo's over the top of it.

"We're all different here Runner" Trinity says calmly.

"But no one cares" says Neo smiling at me then at Trinity. There is definitely something going on between them I don't know how but I can just tell. I look at them and try a smile. I can't the fear is tearing me apart and I start to cry. I can't even remember the last time I cried. Trinity puts a hand carefully on my forehead.

"Hush" she strokes my head "Everything will be ok" I try to move my arms to wipe the tears away but they're too heavy, I panic I try to wiggle my toes and luckily they work. I try again to lift my arm and wipe the tears away but Trinity does it for me, she doesn't seem the affectionate type but I look up silently her thanking her. "Rest" she says and I shut my eyes trusting someone for the first time in a long while.

TBC

Hope you like.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok Second revised chapter. If it isn't easier to read tell me and I promise to fix it. There Hope you like.

The moment I wake up I shoot up and I am jerked back by something in my arm. A plug, what the hell they're all over me, oh wait yeah remember dumbass you're unplugged now. I pull the needle out of the plug in my arm. I look down at what I'm wearing two off white long sleeved shirts on t-shirt and one jumper the jumper's a faded bluish colour and a pair of fairly ordinary black canvas trousers. All are at least four sizes too large for me. I sit up and find a pair of large boots with lots of buckles next to the bed. My head is still reeling slightly from sitting up that fast so I lie down again. I play with my sleeves as I always do to keep myself occupied. Ok head's feeling better lets try and sit up _slowly_. No dizziness thank god. Next legs they might not want to work so we'll go slow. I plant my feet on the floor and push myself off the bed and stand…they work! I could do some kind of jig right now. I always thought that may could have been the reason he made me part program but obviously not. I jump up and down a bit then put the boots on they are the only thing that actually fit properly, I found that there was string in trousers so I do them up so that they wouldn't fall down easily. I walk out of the room after wrestling with the door for about five minutes, it wasn't my fault it wouldn't open it was being bad. Christ I am going mad. I wander, I like doing this.

It's ten minutes later and I am…temporally misplaced or lost as most other people would put it. Ah buzzing follow that.

Trinity jumps as I walk into the room where the buzzing is coming from. It looks like some kind of kitchen.

"Hello Runner woken up I see" says Morpheus from behind me making me jump and turn and Trinity laugh. He smiles at my reaction to him then surprises me again by putting his hands on my shoulders and looking into my eyes. I look up into his dark eyes that are still smiling slightly. I won't even attempt the innocent look somehow I know it wouldn't work on him or anyone else here.

"How long was I asleep?" I ask

"Four days." He says it as if it was nothing "Hungry?" he asks and turns me round his hands still on my shoulders I look up at him over my shoulder then at Trinity who was smiling.

"What have you done to them kid?" asks another voice one I hadn't heard before and I turn to meet a short quite dark man with short closely curled hair and also dark.

"You're real" I say it came out more excited than I meant it to "I mean…well you know what I mean"

He narrows his eyes at me and I just look at me. "Where did you get this one from? She knows too much for a newbie." said the man "And the hair you're one unique kid. By the way I'm Tank." He holds his hand out and I shake it

"Uh Runner" I say

"Practical," he says and smiles at me "Anyway what have you done to them?" and he points at Trinity "Especially her. They're nice I'm mean it's weird" he makes a display of shaking. I laugh as does Morpheus but Trinity just gives him an icy glare. Oh if looks could kill. Tank just smiles obviously used to this, he hides behind me of all people and pushes me forward. "Now she can't hurt me she wouldn't anyone under 16" he says laughing. Hang on I am 16 what is he talking about.

"Not much help there then seeing as I'm 16" I say and they look at me as if I'm mad again, I'm getting a little sick of that look. "What?"

"You're 14" Morpheus says

"Really?" I'm not all that bothered, to be quite honest.

"Yes" he says "I said so on your record, born on march 2nd 1988. Ring any bells on all your files"

"No" I say "But that would be because five years ago I was found with no memory of before and I looked about 11 so that was my age. I can't remember anything before then at all" they are staring at me oddly again.

"That would explain why it says that you died when you were nine from cancer" he pauses "Two years after your parents died in…a…car…crash" he says this he glances strays to Trinity for some reason but I don't look at her.

I shake my head they seem shocked that I'm not upset "I don't remember anything at all the first thing I can remember is being hit around the face by a police officer then running away. That's basically what I've been doing for the last five years running as bait and as other…things. I don't care that I'm younger than I think I am means I have longer to live, in theory that is because I know that this is dangerous life" They are still looking at me oddly except Trinity who isn't looking at anything. I turn to her and look right into her eyes with a look that I use when I want to get the truth out of people. She looks back at me with almost exactly the same look.

"Morpheus you won't need the introduction program" she says quietly after a minute "Don't ask why because I can see she knows. Don't you?" and I nod "Do you want something to eat?" she says as the two men look on in fascination she obviously wants to change the subject. I go along with it not entirely sure why we are but I don't want to piss her off she's quite scary.

"Yes please" I say politely.

"Neo come and get some too" she says not turning round and I hear small laugh from the doorway.

"You know me too well Trin" he says and walks over to the table and sits down next to me ruffling my hair, I know he is just doing it to annoy me again another of my weird feelings, I jerk my head away and he laughs "You're going to be fine here" he says passing me a bowl of…um well it looked like runny porridge "It's not as bad as it looks" then he turns and looks at the other two who are still staring at us "What is wrong with you?"

"This is surreal" Morpheus says "You would think you had been here forever in fact I find it hard to imagine you not here"

"I'm going back to the core" Tank says suddenly "Someone has to do some work"

Morpheus sits down next to Trinity after Tank leaves and takes the gloop that she hands him. I nervously pick up a spoonful of it and sniff it cautiously. I put a spoonful in my mouth. It isn't too bad really it just looks horrible. I eat it slowly watching the others as they eat and talk. I hear Zion mentioned more than once and they look at me as if to ask if I want to know what it was but I know I've heard tell from some of the lot we used to get through sometimes. They finish before me and Neo and Trinity get up to go to steer the ship but not before he ruffles my hair. Morpheus looks at me then stands up and I stand too.

"I will give you a tour" he walks out "Seeing as I can't do much else" I smile.

I found the tour interesting, surprisingly, and I asked lots of questions which seemed to make Morpheus happy as he answered all of them then he decided he should 'Jack me in' to see me in the construct. I had told him that I didn't know why the war had started so he showed me. God humans are such pricks I mean what they, we even, did ugh I can't believe it. I spent the rest of the day after the tour talking to Tank by his screens and learning about the code well more about the code I knew what it was but I'd never seen it before. I did that as well as having Tank chasing me all around the ship because I stole his hat, well I didn't even steal it he said I did but he put it on my head and I walked off wearing it by accident then he chased me. He nearly caught me twice because I didn't know where I was going but it was Morpheus was the one who caught me. Almost literally, he picked me up and turned me upside-down scarily easily. He carried me around the ship like that while he checked things. Neo and Tank almost had a fit after watching this.

Trinity just asked what I'd done and I wasn't allowed to speak as Tank beat me to it. I'm in my room now seeing as once he did put me back on my feet I could hardly walk in a straight line so I was told to go and rest. I'm not of course I barely sleep apart from when I really need to. I'm just lying on my bed, letting my legs return to normal.

I'd been lying like this, with my feet against the wall where my head should be and my hands under my head for about fifteen minutes when the door opened to reveal Trinity.

"Hello" I say smiling slightly.

"Hello topsy" she says sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"Topsy?" I ask with raised eyebrows. Oh crap she got a glint in her eye she grabs my ankles and I am too slow to react so I'm soon on my head with her holding my feet "I get it. Can you put me down now?" I ask. She pretends to drop me which completely freaks me. My face makes her laugh obviously. She lowers me down then I glare at her. "Please tell me that isn't everyday practice"

"No, I think Morpheus just likes having a kid, well younger person around again. We lost all of our crew except Neo, Morpheus, Tank and me from a backsliding wretch called Cypher he killed them all and told the agents about everything… ugh I hate him so much" she's going to blow a fuse in a minute a swear. I put a hand on her arm hoping it might calm her down.

"I'm sorry" I say quietly. It seems to work and she looks at me.

"It's ok you didn't know he just makes me mad"

"Don't go psycho please" I say hiding behind my hands which makes her laugh.

"What makes you think that I'll go psycho?" she says. I just look with a look that I hoped says 'I've been talking to Tank all day' and she laughs at me and I join her.

"Trinity do you know what my real name in the…thing was? I could never remember it." I ask after a minute.

"Matrix is the word your looking for" she says "And yes I do but before I tell you I'll have you know that I have been here for 12 years and I'm 27 I was 15 when Morpheus took me out. My name in there was Jasmine Mary Fellows." She takes a breath before going on, this is making me nervous but I don't interrupt "Your name was Helena Hope Fellows"

TBC

Hope you like.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok it's all revised now. Again if it isn't easy to read please say. Off we go again.

My name in there was Jasmine Mary Fellows." She takes a breath before going on, this is making me nervous but I don't interrupt "Your name was Helena Hope Fellows"……

I look at her for a moment.

"I'm thinking this isn't just a coincidence is it?" I ask and she shakes her head "Are we um some kind of sisters?" I'm hesitant because I can't remember anything but hang on, (maths work here) I would have been 2 or possibly 3 when she was taken out. Also because my new whatever type of sister she is to me doesn't seem too be all that thrilled with the idea. I however am thrilled I always wanted a sibling and one that is as cool as Trinity. I don't want her love me at this precise second I want her to talk, she's just sitting there. She finally does.

"We are real sisters inside there" she looks at me I'm trying to hide the excitement in my eyes but I can't help it. Think of it this way you don't remember any of your family you've had to learn to survive in a place where you could easily be killed most days from the age of, well I know, 9. I mean come on wouldn't you have loved even the prospect of having a bit of family, come on, I should stop saying come on now. Anyway, I'm trying to hide this from her but I think she sees through it. Seeing as she just smiles a fake smile at me. "But I don't know what we are here" she looks at me "Do you see?"

I nod thinking then say "I think we can be whatever we want to be" I sit up "Do you remember me when I was small?" she smiles.

"Yeah I was the one that had to look after you most of the time as our parents were working most of the time."

"Do I have any other siblings?" I ask, don't sound so excited Jesus.

"Yes you have three brothers" she laughs "I was quite glad when you were born to have another girl around apart from Mother she was an interesting person, odd is what I would call her." I smile.

"What were they called?" Stop being so curious.

"Ben, 1 year younger than me, Dan 5 years younger and Felix 4 years older than you. Our parents names were Kim and Thomas." I see a flicker of pain in her eyes I put a hand tentatively on her shoulder again scared she might eat me or something. "I'm ok. They tried to be good parents but they weren't they did their best they were very young and had no idea how to raise a child. They loved us, well tried to, though which was the main thing."

"Um Trinity" I say, just say it for gods sake then you might get some sleep sometime tonight "I would like us to be something like a family, sisters I mean if it is possible. I've kind of had no one and no way of making my life any better for the last…well since I can remember. I haven't been able to trust anyone for so long and I want to trust someone who would have been my sister. This is a suggestion and I don't mind if you don't want to I just thought I'd better voice an opinion" I stumble to a halt. She just looks surprised. She looks uncertain too and I didn't think I would see that on her face. I've just made a huge mistake "I'm sorry" I whisper then get up and run out not caring about anything. I slowed to a walk once I reached the and I try to find my way to the cock pit. I find it quite quickly. Morpheus' is at the controls and not really seeming to be doing much. He turns as I walk in.

"Do you like the name Runner?" he asks out of the blue.

"What?" then I thought I didn't care what I was called out there as long as they didn't hurt me "Well I didn't really care I didn't think I would live that long anyway so I took whatever name they gave me."

"You know you don't have to be called that anymore don't you?" I nod slowly "Did you have any other names?"

"Yeah _she _used to call me Little One and some used to call me Sprint and the other was.." what was it think "Aduro that's it".

"Aduro" he says "That's light isn't it?" he asks. I shrug. "Well I think it is. Who called you that?"

"Umm a woman I met once or twice she called me that and said I was that then she ruffled my bloody hair and walked away." I say trying to remember.

"Well, well" he says "Do you want to know your matrix name if you don't remember it?" he asks looking at me.

"I know it" I can't meet his gaze and I look out of the large window at the front.

"She-" he starts but I don't want to talk about it.

"What are we in?" I cut him off still staring out of the window.

"You have…"

"No I don't" I say still not having looked at him I can feel tears in my eyes but I can mask my emotions better than most. I let my face harden and I stare out.

"We're in the sewers of the old cities" he says finally having sensed that I didn't want to talk. I silently thank him. He starts to show me the controls of the ship and let me have a, very tentative on my part, go. He seems pleased that I don't crash into anything then he takes back control but lets me stay in there. I'm sitting in the seat with my knees up curled up and looking out of the window.

"Sleep" he says gently "You're safe here I'll take you back to your room once I finish my shift. You have training tomorrow." I nod slowly "You know you've been running as long as you can remember, you have to stop sometime" I look at him trying to make him shut up.

"Yeah I know and now isn't the time" I say coldly then turn away from him and stare out again even though there is hardly anything to see. So I close my eyes trying to stop the tears. I can feel him looking at me but I keep my eyes closed and I fall asleep.

TBC

Hope you like.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews and I know I can't spell so if anyone notices them please tell me. I've put it in the present so hopefully it is easier to read now. Enjoy.

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

Neo POV

I'm in the boiler room checking the boiler surprise, surprise when I feel her behind me. I turn to see Trinity, my Trinity but looking so hurt. I walk over to her and open my arms forgetting momentarily I am partially covered in soot she didn't seem notice as she walks into my arms and hugs me as tight as she can. She starts to cry I can't bear it. I have to say something.

"Trin?" I ask knowing she'd understand.

"I t-told…" then I hug her again. I knew what she'd told. She'd told our little Runner she was her sister inside but she obviously didn't take it too well. I'm going to hurt her, well not but you get my drift, if she insulted Trin.

"What happened?" I ask as we sit down against the wall, I hold her on my lap to make her feel secure.

"I told her… she tried to hide that she was excited but I could see it in her eyes. She was so curious about our family and wanted to know all of their names and things" I sense a but "But I said I don't what we are outside the matrix whether we are sisters or not. She just looked at me and then said that we could be anything that we wanted to be. You should have seen her face she was so…hopeful, she's grown up with nothing. I don't know how I could do this to her." She buries her face into my shoulder.

"What?" I ask coaxing the information out of her.

"She said that she would like us to be something like sisters here and be able to trust each other. I just sat there I was surprised but she took the silence as rejection and she freaked and ran. I don't know where she's gone" I look at her she's still crying and I kiss the tears away. Usually she doesn't like such affection but today she needs it. If she had protested I would still have keep going.

"She can't have gone far" I say smiling at her and she nods. I hold her tighter and lay my head on top of hers "What do you want Trin?" I ask after a minute.

"I…I don't know" an unsure Trinity not used to this at all "I think I would like us to be like that I mean I was friendly with her even when I didn't know. I mean she was so scared when she woke up the first time I had to convince her and comfort her for some reason."

"Why don't you tell her?"

"I'm not sure if she'll listen to me or not" she looks at her hands. I lift her chin up so she looks up at me. Gods those eyes will be the death of me soon especially still wet from tears. I'm looking into an ocean think straight Neo come on.

"If you don't want to I'll talk to her"

"Would…would you Neo?" she asks nervously. Ok I'm beginning to think someone has switched minds with my Trin although I know this side is there she doesn't show it even when we're alone.

"Yes of course I will, I'd do anything for you, you know that." I look at her "I love you Trin." I whisper this.

"I love you too" she whispers back then sighs "You probably think I'm weak not talking to her myself."

"Hey" I don't know how can she even think that "Hey you are _not_ weak do you hear me you are the strongest bravest most beautiful person I have ever met or will meet so stop that ok." She smiles at me embarrassed, hey at least she isn't crying anymore. "Do you want me to talk to her?" she nods slowly "Alright I'll do it" I stand up picking her too. She protests a bit but I keep a tight grip on her "You are going to rest you've had hardly sleep for the last few days so I'm going to make you go to sleep"

"Really?" The eyebrows are raised I'd better watch myself. She's definitely coming back.

"Yes really" I say walking out and towards her room.

"Neo put me down" she tries to wriggle out of my arms. I shake my head and hold her tighter "Neo" she squeaks, very un-Trinity "Someone might see us"

"Who?" I ask "If Morpheus sees us he'll just smile and walk on and if Tank sees us he'll just make some comment and if Runner sees us she won't do anything. So I am not putting down anyway give me some masculinity. Can't I carry my girlfriend if I want to?" she laughs at me then puts her arms around my neck.

"Only to keep you happy" she looks at me "And to help that masculinity of yours" I smile.

"It's very bad you know" I say seriously and she laughs.

"Lucky you didn't try to chat me up that much" I raise my eyebrows.

"You mean I'm not good at that" I'm hurt.

"You are Neo but it would probably only work on me" she smiles at me and I hug to me again.

"Well that's good because I don't really planning on using them on anybody else…ever" I whisper the last part and she wasn't supposed to hear that but she does and she turns my head to kiss me. I am a very lucky man my friend she is such a good kisser.

"I love you" she whispers "For ever" Something lit inside of me and I could barely answer her.

"I-I love you too for ever" I whisper then kiss her eyelids moving to her forehead and hold her tight as we walk to her room.

It's about 20 minutes later when I wander towards the cockpit. I stayed until Trin fell asleep which wasn't long then I watched her for a bit. I can't help it I'm in love and proud. Jeeze I sound cheesy. Right, got to go to the cockpit and take over Trin's shift at driving. I climb the ladder and pull myself into the cockpit. Morpheus turns as he hears me come in.

"I thought it was Trinity's turn" he says with mild amusement in his eyes.

"It is but I made her sleep something she hasn't been doing to much of lately"

"Ahh and the cause may be just here" he motions to the other chair. I crane my neck round slightly and see Runner, Trin's little sister sleeping curled up in a ball on the chair with a frown on her young face.

"Yes" I sigh "Is it me or they look very like each other?" I ask tilting my head to one side.

"They do. Except for the hair I could even go so far as to stay spitting image of her at that age. They even act the same not letting anyone in I mean." As Morpheus spoke he touches the girls forehead "How is Trinity taking this?"

"Well she said that she told her and that she was really curious" I sigh again "Then little one here said that she would like to have some family meaning Trin. She was shocked and didn't answer she took it as rejection then Runner lived up to her name after saying sorry" I look at Morpheus wondering whether to tell him. Oh there really is no point in trying to keep anything from this man. He is looking at me and he knows there is something else so, I say it "She came to me crying she thinks she hates her"

"No I don't think she does she's just hurt" he looks at her again "She is far to used to it as well I saw how her face shut down when I tried to talk to her about it. She was nearly crying too. She has a new name as well Aduro, light."

"Ok" I'm not sure why he told me that "What are we going to do about them?"

"I have an idea" Tank said from behind us making me jump and turn around.

"I know your plans" I say warily "All you have to do is say it wasn't my idea" he nods.

"All we have to do is put them in a room together and make them talk"

"Yes but they don't talk" Morpheus says "At least not easily." It is true, if Runner, Aduro is anything like Trinity you could put them in a room for weeks and they still wouldn't talk about anything useful.

"The construct" Tank says suddenly. Morpheus looks a little startled.

"That's a bit extreme" I look around not having a clue about what they were talking about, (which is becoming less frequent and I'm glad.)

"I have idea" I say "How about we leave it for a few days? Then if they still haven't we can use the construct"

"They won't though" Tank ever the pessimist.

"Look I'll talk to Trin ok?" they look at each other and then both nod. I jumped at the noise from behind us. It's Runner, no Aduro she's shaking. I run over and kneel down beside her. She seems to be in pain. I put a hand on her forehead and she tries to get away but then clings to me. I look at Morpheus before picking her up and cradling her against me as if she were a baby.

"Take her to her room then come and take your shift" he says. I nod and walk out. I honestly don't know how I got down the ladder but I manage it eventually. As I walk down the corridor the little one starts to talk in her sleep.

"No your lying they aren't dead" she whispers "Felix what's happening?…Where's Danny?" then she starts to cry "Ben don't lie it's bad to do that…No." I stop and rock her slightly and she seems to calm or at least she falls still. Trinity walks out of her room and sees us she walks over obviously curious.

"What's wrong with her?" she asks obviously worried.

"I think it's a nightmare" I say as she starts to talk again.

"Is this like when Jazzy went Ben?…Tell me please…Tell me we going to stay together Danny please." Trin steps back in shock. I was about to ask a question but she spoke first.

"Bring her in here" she beckons to her room. I'm not about to argue with her so I follow her and lay her sister on the bed.

"I have to get back to driving, you'll be ok?" I ask and she nods so I kiss her on the forehead and walk out. I want to stay but I do have to drive and they need to work this out by themselves.

Trinity POV

After Neo has gone out I look at my… my sister. Yes I want her to be my sister, I am connected to her whether I like it or not. Once she started to talk in her sleep I saw my brothers after my parents died they tried so hard to look after her right and she even remembered me or at least they remembered me and they told her. I hardly look for them anymore maybe I should just to see how they are. Turn your attention to her she needs you. I kneel next to her, she's crying. What the hell do I do, come on Trinity you looked after her when she was younger and the same with Felix. I put a hand on her forehead and she seems to calm down somewhat.

"It's ok, it's ok" I whisper, what was her nickname when she was small oh yeah I know "Hey little Lightning it's ok. I'm here I'm going to let you get hurt" she moves towards my voice and I hold her hand. Her eyes begin to open.

"They've gone like they Jazzy's gone I want them all back" her eyes open to see me. She moves back quickly against the wall and looks at me with wide eyes "Jazzy" Now I'm confused but never mind that for now. I hug her tight.

"It's ok Lightning we're safe no one's going to hurt us" she trembles as I hold her.

"You died" she whispers.

"No" god what's wrong with her "Runner you remember don't you? The ship, Neo, Morpheus, Tank?" she pulls back and looks at me hard. I can see her trying to remember.

"Trinity" she looks around "What happened? I remember before I remember my brothers and you and Mum and Dad" she holds her head with both hands "I'm ok the memories just pushed the others out for a moment"

"That's great"

"My name, Morpheus said it's not Runner it's Aduro" I look at her "But I don't like it"

"We can call you Lightning" I say and she smiles.

"Yeah I think Lightning's better but I think Morpheus thinks I am Aduro but I don't know what that means." She seems confused and I explain.

"Don't worry about Morpheus too much he doesn't always make sense, well not any that most people can understand. You can have two names if you want official and non" she smiles and nods. "I'm sorry about…"

"Its alright" she smiles "I think you just proved that we're good"

"We are family and I don't want to change that" I look at her unsure of her reaction to this.

"Neither do I" she says still smiling. I smile back I can't really help it, I have more family now I think of Neo as my family and now Lightning too. Of course Morpheus and Tank are family too I still love them but, oh you know what I mean. I surprise myself by hugging her again. When we brake apart I she sits on the bed with me next to her and we begin to talk.

Lightning POV

I seriously can't believe it I remember everything and I mean everything just then I could remember every moment I ever spent with my brothers and Trinity since I was 2. It's quite scary I'll admit that. My head was so full I couldn't remember where I was or anything from after I 'died' then it came back. As well as that Trinity wants us to be sisters. This day can't get any better. We talk together for nearly an hour before I fall asleep again.

TBC

Hope you like


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews and you'll have to wait and see. Anyway on, on, on…

Neo POV

I walk into Trin's roomto find her and Lightning both asleep lying next to each other. Trinity is on her back with one arm out and Runner, or whatever her name is now, is underneath the arm, as I look at it, curled up with her back to Trin's side. I can't help but smile but I was sent to wake them up.

"Trin?" I say softly touching her cheek with my hand. She stirs as does Runner, she is first to wake and sits up quickly nearly smacking me in the head. I lean back quickly. "Whoa calm, calm ok?" I smile at her. She nods and stands up and stretches.

"I'll leave you to wake my sister up and I know it can be difficult sometimes" she says walking towards the door "Oh can I get some slop before I start training?" I look at her wondering how she knew then just nod and she walks out. I look down at Trin who is looking back at me and smiling making me jump slightly.

"Hey" she stretches slightly. I sit on the bed next to her and brush some hair off her forehead.

"Hey" I say then kiss her gently. I'm still amazed how her kisses can make me feel, stronger better and more worthy. I don't think I can ever show her how much she means to me but I'm really going to try.

"Lightning and I are ok now" she says after a minute.

"Lightning?" How many names does this kid have?

"Yes, she doesn't like the name Aduro or whatever it is, so that's her nickname. It was what we used to call her because she was so quick"

"Ok" I look at her from the bed as she gets up and puts a jumper on "We have to help train her today" I say with a small smile on my face knowing it could be a very funny day.

"How do you think she'll do?" she asks turning to look at me.

"Well" I say taking a leap and wrapping my arms around her "If she's anything like her sister she goes to be more than fine" and she hits me lightly but it still hurts "Hey don't do that or I'll make her fight me"

"I know you wouldn't do that" she says walking out with me following "And anyway you aren't allowed to" she turns and smiles at me then walks to the core to meet Morpheus.

"Don't you want something to eat?" I ask as she walks away and she just shakes her head.

"Later" she calls over he shoulder "But don't let me stop you"

"See you in a minute then" I say and walk towards the mess hall, I unlike some others haven't eaten in twelve hours.

Lightning POV

I'm eating the lovely slop (please note sarcasm) when Neo walks in. He gives me a small smile before getting some of it for himself. I decide to confront him about him and my sister because I know she won't tell me.

"Neo?" he looks up "You and Trinity are a couple aren't you?" he narrows his eyes.

"How did you know?"

"Well apart from Trinity telling me, she told me all about it, I just noticed little things" he looks at me again. I think he can tell I'm lying slightly.

"If you knew why, exactly, did you ask?" he asks eyebrows raised.

"To see if you'd deny it or not" I look him in the eye and daring him to look away.

"I would never deny my love for your sister" his eyes are starting to bore into me "She means everything to me" he says quietly looking at his bowl. Well I wasn't expecting that and I suddenly feel guilty.

"I'm sorry if I offended you at all. I didn't mean to question your relationship at all, I'm sorry" I feel my cheeks redden and I look down. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up into Neo's eyes and know I'm forgiven, I smile then get up and put my bowl away. I look at him and he sighs then puts his bowl away and walks out with me following. Once we get to the core I look around and then walk over to Tank tripping over several wires in the process. He's muttering to himself and I laugh.

"First sign of madness that" I say making him jump. He turns and grins at me.

"Hey hat-stealer, I hear you have a new name" I groan in frustration.

"Ahh I did not steal your goddamn hat _you_ put it on my head and I walked off with it accidentally" he holds his hands up as if to ward me off.

"Jesus sisters are alike" he says "Ok, now what is your name?"

"Aduro" I say scowling slightly.

"You're supposed to like the name you choose" he says smiling sardonically at me.

"That's partly the point I didn't choose it Morpheus said it should be my name" I shrug "I don't mind it really"

"Lightning come here" Trinity is waving me over and I turn to go to her but Tank pulls me back.

"What?" I ask.

"Why did she call you Lightning?"

"Childhood nickname" I say and then walk over to where the others are standing. I look at them and they all grab me and put me in the chair. "Whoa hey" I say pouting making them smile.

"We'll leave you in Tank's capable hands" Trinity says smiling at me, my eyes widen and she laughs then whispers "If he tries anything like yesterday just let me know ok sis?" I grin.

"But I might just hit him this time" I say and she smiles.

"You're definitely my sister" she says grinning then tells me to relax as she slides the needle into the back of my head. It isn't like going into the construct it's weirder because I didn't even have to close my eyes and I could hear everything. I have to be awake for this apparently. I can't really turn my head much but I can hear Morpheus tell Tank to do the programs in the right order and in a fairly stern voice. I grinned at that and Tank sees.

"What you grinning at Little one?" he says walking over to me and looking down at me. "Remember I'm in charge of you today"

"You weregetting told off by Morpheus"

"That wasn't being told off I was being instructed" he turns back to the controls "Right now just relax. We have to go threw these" he waves some disks "Operational programs, very boring but hey" I see him slide the disk into the drive and I shut my eyes as he hits the load button. Shit it's amazing things are going through my entire body. I open my eyes and look at Tank.

"What the hell was that?"

"There's a hell of a lot more where that came from. Want to keep going?" he asks

"What do you think?" I say then shut my eyes again he laughs and I hear him put another disk in.

It is six hours later when Neo comes to see how we're doing. Six hours of processing information really quickly it's quite tiring.

"How is she doing?" he asks Tank.

"Doing good six hours straight" he says "Almost as good as you but we'll have to stop soon she's tiring quickly" and the monitor bleeps signalling I've finished that program. I open my eyes and look at the two of them who are obviously not aware I can hear them.

"How many she done?"

"8" he says looking for another disk.

"8?" he sounds shocked "In six hours?"

"Really 8 Tank" says the deep voice of Morpheus and he nods. Morpheus turns to me "How are you feeling?"

"Good" I say "Brain is a bit tired but I'm fine"

"Ok one more small program and you are going to go and sleep" he says and then turns to Tank the two of them deciding which one to do.

An hour later I walk back to my room and collapse onto the bed pulling the covers close around me and fall asleep very quickly.

Trinity POV

I look around the core and only find Neo looking at the screens. I watch him for a minute. What's keeping him so occupied?

"I'm looking for my family Trin" I smile and shake my head walking to him "You're not the only one who can sense people you know" he says as he turns and look at me. He opens his arms and I sit in his lap, well curl up holding his hand in both of mine as one wraps around me and the other continues to type.

"You've never told me about them." I say quietly "What were they like?"

"Well I am one of four, two older brothers and a younger sister" he says as he stops typing "That's my sister, Jenny" I look at the screen to see a thin bronzed young woman with long blonde hair walk hand in hand with another man. "My parents were workaholics really but spoilt us, well the others more than me. I was the odd one out in more ways than one as you'll see once you see the rest of them." He typed in another code and I see two tall rather muscular men both almost identical with tanned skin, blonde hair and blue eyes. "John and Toro. My parents are like that too. They thought I was a freak seeing as I was so good with computers and not blonde, they just kept me up to date with a decent model and left me alone, while they took the others to all their functions. I didn't care I hated those events but the others used to tease me about it." He looks at the two men and sighs "I wish I had the relationship you have and seemed to have had with your siblings" I make him face me.

"I cared about them I really did and still dobut I was really a loner then wanting to do my own thing. There was no one to do it so I knew that I had to look after them. Their faces were what was going through my mind as I picked between the red and blue. I almost took the blue because of them but I knew I had to find out so I took red and blocked out their faces. I never got very close to anyone after that because it took so much out of me leaving them and I didn't want it to happen again but I did of course but not as close I was close to Switch especially but never told never told her. I'm scared Neo." He looks at me confused and holds me with both hands hugging me to him.

"Why Trin?" he whispers into my hair.

"Because I love you so much I'm scared something will happen to you" I whisper. God why did I just tell him that. I bury my face in his shoulder my face is heating up and I really don't want to look at him. I'm not used to being embarrassed. I normally hit the person responsible but I can't hurt Neo even if I wanted to. I can hear him talking to me but I don't want to listen.

"Trin I know how you feel, I am the same. I couldn't do any of this without you. Trin please believe me" I look into his eyes and see he isn't lying or putting it on he's just as scared. What a pair we are? I lean towards him and just before our lips meet I whisper.

"Then we'll be scared together" then we kiss, they still amaze me the love behind them is... well you'll have to find out for yourself, i can't explain it.

"We'll be together through everything" he says after he brakes the kiss holding my face in his hand. I smile and nod leaning into him. After a minute he asks me a question. "Can I see your family?" I look at him weighing up whether I should or not."Well the rest of your family" he adds lamely.

"Ok" I said then lean forward and type in a code I know by heart and an image came into the screen. It should be good to see them again. "That's Ben" and we both look at my six foot four, dark haired, younger brother talking to a small child "That's his child" I pause "Jasmine. She's three now." Neo looks at me and I know he can read my face.

"She's named after you isn't she" he says quietly and I nod.

"They thought I died" I zoom out on Ben and type another coding in. It beeps for a second then shows my next brother, Danny. He looks a lot like me with the same eyes and hair but he's even taller then Ben being six footsix. "That's Danny he was the closest to Lightning and Ben to me Felix was close to Lightning as well as me" he's looking at something and curiosity got the better of me so I zoom in on it and it's a photo album one of us as kids. He's staring at a picture I know well it is one of all five of us only two weeks before I was unplugged. I'm holding onto Elle while Ben and Danny who were already bigger than me tried to pick me up with Felix as well.

"You look like a happy family" he says quietly looking at the photo too.

"We were I think as happy as we could be" I say with a half smile. "Now lets find Felix" I find him quickly he's in school I'm glad about I thought he might have left by now. He's grown a lot since I last saw him he's as tall and Ben I can see this when he stands up, he's got dark brown hair and is almost identical to Ben but has blue eyes like me instead of Ben's brown ones. "That's Felix" I lean back against Neo "He lives with Ben and his family."

"Oh" Neo continued to watch my brother as he walks out of the classroom and down the corridor, he greets a couple of girls kissing one on the cheek and wrapping his arms around her. I knew he had taken my 'death' the worst he and I were very close, I practically raised him for quite a lot of the time and he couldn't understand either. After a moment I ask the question I had been meaning to ask when I cam down here.

"How did my little sis do with the training today?" Neo looks up from the screen.

"Really good she did nine programs in 7 hours"

"That's almost as good as you" I say with a slight smile remembering watching him when I had a chance in that week that he was being trained. "Who'll be training her by the way?"

"I don't know Morpheus hasn't told us yet. It'll probably be you though"

"Might be" I wouldn't mind training my sister "Is she asleep now?" he nods then smiles.

"I almost considered carrying her back to her room, it seems that once she does a lot her legs start to give out" he looks at what I know must be a shocked face "She was ok after a minute though. Hey I wouldn't let anything hurt her" I smile sometimes he so caring it could almost be impossible.

"I think I might take her some food" I say trying to get up but he holds me to him "What are you doing?" I ask almost playfully, this is new me being playful.

"Holding you" he says with a beautiful smile "Can you keep me company 'til Morpheus comes? It's only 15 minutes" he makes something that I think is supposed to represent puppy's eyes or least a look to persuade me to stay but he can't really work it. I start to laugh and he looks hurt.

"I'm sorry but that was funny. Trust me don't try that look on anyone else because it would have the same reaction" he looks at me and I saw something new in his eyes. Mischief, oh Jesus why did I tell him that I was ticklish. I squirm as he started to tickle me and try to wriggle free. Mid way through our tickling match I discover, to my delight, where he was ticklish. I froze as did Neo when we hear laughter from behind us. We looked at each other then slowly turn around to see Morpheus laughing at us.

"Two of our best soldiers having a tickling contest that is something I never thought I'd see" he says smiling. Neo pulls me more securely onto his lap before letting me up.

"Sorry Morpheus" he says looking at his captain.

"It's ok" Morpheus smiles at us "You are allowed to have fun from time to time." I smile at him "Now you two go and get some sleep and could you take some food to Aduro or as I've heard now Lightning's room she didn't have a chance to eat before" Neo nods and walks out.

"Who is going to be training Lightning sir?" I ask and he looks at me.

"Trinity I thought that would be obvious you are, just do good and I'll have no sibling rivalry either" I smile.

"No I don't think that will happen" then follow Neo out of the room. I find him in the mess hall drawing off some of the food. He is really sweet like that. I get a glass of water and we walk together to Lightning's room. When we walk in she's managed to wriggle out of her blankets and is as a result was shivering. I place the cup on the side then I pull the covers up around her and she immediately grabs onto them and curls into a ball. I smile at that knowing I did exactly the same.

"You know you do that" Neo says quietly wrapping his arms round me from behind and putting his head on mine.

"Yeah" I lean back on him. He has that affect on me he just makes me not act like…well like the cold person I was before he came, the soldier in me now I'm just me. "Wait how do you know that?" I say turning in his arms confused. He blushes slightly and tries to smile.

"Umm…don't kill me but I come and wake you a lot you know" I nod "I used to go early and watch you sleep for a bit beforehand. You look so beautiful when you sleep, you do all the time but you just look calm at peace" he says and smiled slightly more confidently at me "Hope you don't mind" I nearly had tears in my eyes…I said nearly I can still control my emotions up to a point around him but it is harder. I can't say anything so I just kiss him and he kisses me back with the same passion. After we brake apart he whispers "I think that means I'm forgiven" and I nod before he kisses me again. I hear a groan from behind me and what sounds like someone pulling a blanket over their head and saying

"Go to your own bloody room, it's nice to see your both happy but go be happy somewhere else" I laugh and turn to look at Lightning who had her back to us and the covers over her head. I step out of Neo's embrace and pull the blankets down a bit. I laugh again as she's fast asleep again.

"Come on lets do what my sister told us" I take his hand and walk out and along to my room. I'm nervous, I want to ask him in to sleep next to me keep me warm and…ok brain stop right there. I look at him as we stop outside my room. I smile at him and he smiles kissing me softly before turning to go to his room. Right tonight is the night I catch hold his hand. He looks at me with an unreadable expression. I pull on his hand and he, of course, follows me into my room. He seems suddenly nervous but happy at the same time.

"Neo I…" my sentence trails off as he looks at me with the eyes had captured me a long time ago. Those eyes understood and he takes off his boots and his jumper. He raises his eyebrows in a question _'Are you sure?' _I just follow his example. He takes my hands in his then gently kisses me.

"Trin do you want to sleep?" he asks and I nod not knowing what to say. He smiles "I'm not used to you like this" he says and laughs I hit him gently "Well I'm not." He looks at me serious again "You want me to go in first"

"Yes" I said finding my voice "And I'm not used to you like this either" he laughed. He sat on the bed and I sit down beside him.

"What now?" he asks.

"Uh…sleep" I say he shrugs and pulls the blankets back on the bed then looks at me again and I nod he gets underneath and I get in after him. We lie facing each other and just looking for a long time. Out of nowhere he pulls me to him I smile and turn over so that my back faces him. I curl up my back against his chest. He draws the blankets tight around us then kisses me on the side of my head.

"I love you"

"I love you too" I say grabbing his hand and linking his fingers with mine "Goodnight Neo"

"Night Trin" he whispers and kisses my neck. I fell asleep within a couple of minutes at the most.

TBC

Hope you like. Please review that is if you want to I probably need some kind of advice.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Had a lot on my plate what with exams and all the spiel that goes with them along with some writers block. I'll stop making excuses now and you can read the thing.

Lightning POV

Bloody lights. They woke me up too early this morning. I've been lying here for about ten minutes I think, I'd better get up. I stretch, bump my head on the wall and curse. I finally get out of bed and pull on both of the jumpers I find and my boots. Why is it freezing? I walk out wrapping my arms around myself and someone puts something on my head and down over my eyes. I wrench the thing up and spin round ready to punch whoever's lights out it was that did that. Tank steps back quickly.

"Remind me never to give you anything again" he says then laughs "It isn't going to hurt you. Look" he takes the thing off my head. It's a hat; black with three red stripes and one blue it's fairly thick and warm. "Since you had such a taste for my hat" he says I just glare at him "I thought I'd give you this I found it at the bottom of my bag must have picked it up in Zion" I smile.

"Thanks Tank this is really great" I put the hat on and down over my eyes then pull a rapper like pose.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asks laughing at me. I must admit I probably would to if I could see myself.

"A rapper" I say "Come on you have to…" he looks at me "Not know because you were born here right ok well thank you anyway. It'll keep me warm"

"And now I can steal your hat too"

"No nuh uh" I hold onto it as he tries to grab it "I'll make you a deal we leave each others hats alone. Ok?" I hold out my hand he shakes it.

"Yep"

"I don't even know why I suggested that I didn't even steal your hat in the first place" I walk away and he tries to grab my hat but I duck and spin round "Hey remember the deal. Ok, ok calm down" I say and he walks past me. I follow him into the mess hall where Morpheus is already sitting. He's quietly eating and Tank starts up a lively conversation about what we they are going to do to me today. He's getting several evil glares from me at some comments. After we've all finished Morpheus asks

"Where are Neo and Trinity?" then he looks at me.

"I'll go find them seeing as they not likely to kill me" I say and Tank laughs into his gloop "What?" I say "They would definitely kill you"

"I see your point" he shoos me out "Well go and get them then"

"Alright, alright" I say walking out pulling the hat on as I go towards the sleeping quarters. I whistle slightly through my teeth as I knock on Neo's door. After a minute of knocking fairly loudly I open the door to find an empty bed which hadn't been slept in.

"Well, well" I'm back to talking to myself again "I almost don't want to go to find them now" I walk over to Trinity's door and knock loudly.

Neo POV

I woke with a start, jolted awake by someone knocking on the door. What the hell is going on I never oversleep? I try to get up. I can't move my arm then I look down. Trin, she's really there curled up on my arm since I had tried to move away she's turned over and is pressed up against me.

"Trin" I whisper to her "Trin wake up"

"Neo?" she says sleepily and opens two bleary blue eyes

"Yes it's me Trin" I say and kiss her forehead then nose

"I'm glad you're here" she says reaching up to touch my face gently. I smile and prop myself up on one elbow.

"We should get up" I sat after a minute timed exactly with the fierce knocking on the door that made us both jump.

"I'll count to five and if I here no response I'm coming in" came Lightning's voice from outside "1…2…."

"We're in here" Trinity calls out quickly "You can come in Lightning" what's she doing I didn't really want her little sister to see us like this although we didn't have anything to hide. She cautiously opens the door with her hand over her eyes. I laugh at her as she asks if it's safe to look or not.

"Yes it is you really over dramatic" Trin says as Lightning takes her hand away from her eyes. She sees us in the bed and smiles for some reason.

"Well I didn't want a repeat of my 'dream' or at least that is what I think it is last night." I see the colour rise in Trinity's cheeks "Ha! It wasn't a dream jeeze please do that in your own room"

"Ok, ok. Now go away before I have to start tickling you" She runs out closing the door behind her. We look at each other for a minute again and then there is another knock at the door.

"Uh Morpheus says you have to get up and I am allowed to use force though what he expects me to do I have no idea" Lightning's voice drifted through the door.

"We are up" says Trinity getting up. I get up behind her.

"Good, good" she says and I can hear her whistling as she walks off.

We get up and dressed. I watch Trin closely and I can feel her doing the same to me. We walk out together. While Trin has a bowl of slop, I grab some water then wander into the core leaving her to talk with Morpheus. I see Tank and Lightning playing around. It looks like Lightning is teaching Tank how to rap but I'm not really sure. I walk over to them anyway.

"What are you two doing?"

"I'm trying to tell him what rap is but he won't take me seriously" Lightning says turning to me.

"She isn't joking Tank" I never really followed music when I was inside but I knew what rap was. I didn't really like though. "You like rap then?"

"Nah the twins did I was made to listen to it on the way back from…places used to send me to sleep"

"To sleep" Rap and sleep don't go together in my book "Are we thinking about the same thing? Rap isn't soporific Lightning."

"I know but I just did" She shrugs then walks over to Trin as she walks in with Morpheus and they begin to talk to her. I turn to Tank.

"You've taken a shine to her haven't you" he looks at me weirdly "I mean in a younger sibling type way"

"She's a good kid reminds me a bit of me. She's more feisty though"

I hear Morpheus say "We're going to do fighting today" Tank smiles wickedly at Lightning.

"That is a good thing right" she says nervously after seeing Tank's expression.

"Yes it is" says Trin "Then you get to fight me"

"Oh wonderful" Lightning sighs. Trin laughs then they got it up and running.

She has been training for 8 hours with me working on the chair next to her. Tank calls for Trin over the speaker system fight her as he thinks she's ready.

TBC

Hope you like. I'll try and update as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next part.

Trinity POV

Already, I put down the blowtorch and wipe my hands off. Tank can't be serious, she's only been training for 8 hours.

"Tank what are you talking about?"

"Come and spar with your sister she had some of the programs in her head already for some reason so it didn't take as long."

"Are you sure this is alright?" I ask jumping down the ladder and landing in command.

"Yep" he says "Neo load her up"

"On it" he says from behind me and picking me up. I struggle and nearly hit him before he pins my arms and puts me in the chair. "Calm down. I won't hurt you"

"I know" I say calming myself down "It's just a reaction ok"

"Yeah I know" he stood up and prepared for me to go in. As he slid the needle into my head I heard him say "Go show her how it's really done"

I open my eyes to find my little sister already there looking around. She's wearing a white fighting suit with black ties and I'm wearing the opposite.

"Lightning do you know what this is?"

"A training program?" she says head to one side looking at me.

"Yes it is a sparring program. Where we can practise"

"Oh ok so I'm fighting you am I?" Why is she grinning?

"Yes you are"

"Ok"

"Begin" I say and she immediately goes straight into an offensive stance. I take up a defensive one and beckoned her forward. Well all I can say is that she is bloody fast but she was still only going as fast as a plugged can go if they train.

Neo POV

Holy Jesus that girl is fast.

"Neo go get Morpheus. He needs to see this." I nod and run up to the cockpit. Morpheus turns as I come in.

"The sisters are sparring"

"This could be interesting" he says bringing the ship down to rest quickly then following me down to command.

"She's fast" I say as we walk up to the console.

"Yeah" Tank says "But it is only as fast as a plugged can get. We have got to get her to run I saw her do it once before just before we picked her up. She is seriously fast."

I turn back to the construct to see Lightning on the floor and Trin standing looking at her. Lightning flipped onto her feet and I could see Trin talking to her.

Lightning POV

"You can go faster" Trinity says smiling at me.

"Really?" I say taking a defensive stance beckoning her forward. She raises her eyebrows takes her stance then comes at me fast I dodge and try to counter by hitting her back put she flips forward her feet narrowly missing my face. I stumble back and she comes again with a kick which I block with my foot.

"You have to free your mind" she says still fighting

"Free it eh?" I say then decide to take a chance and use my secret weapon so to speak. I grin then run towards her she looks slightly startled and goes to block me but I jump and fly over her head. I land running then run up the pillar twisting as I jump off it. She just watches me then looks as if she is going to kick me. Everything slows down somewhat when I go at this speed so I just drop take hold of her leg firmly and draw her towards me kick her other leg out carefully so as not to hurt her. She falls hard. She lies still for a second before smiling up at me as I offer my hand to help her up.

"Nice" she says. "Try that sort of thing again"

Neo POV

My god she just floored Trin. Tank is almost dancing for gods sake.

"My god I'm so going to tease her about that a newbie knocked her down within five minutes"

"Don't forget, she is Trin's sister" I say.

"Good point"

"Which means she'll probably back up Trinity when you argue. Do you really want two of them after you?" I smile at him and Morpheus does also.

"Well said Neo" he says

"Yeah well you know how much I like getting hit so I'm going to do it anyway" I laugh and turn back to watching the screen. I look hard at the screen I can't see Lightning.

"Uh Tank where's Lightning?"

"What are you talking about she's right there?" he says.

"I can't see her" I say

"Can you see that new sort of circle on the mat?" asks Morpheus.

"Yeah"

"That would be our Lightning"

"How is she doing that?"

"She's running, it looks like that when you fly man" Tank says tapping on some buttons bringing the picture into better focus. I can see Trin laughing at her sister.

Trinity POV

I can only watch really as Lightning runs round and round. I told her to show me how fast she could go and she's defiantly proved that. Now I have to try and trip her I edge closer to her as she runs then suddenly stick my foot out. Ouch maybe I shouldn't have done that.

"Christ!" I say as I hold my ankle it was like putting your foot out to stop a car or something. I look up and I see Lightning lying on the floor. I saw her trip and skid, maybe that wasn't such a good idea. I get up and run over to her quickly. I turn her over gently. She lies still for a second then opens her eyes.

"You could at least have picked a spot that wasn't so close to a pillar" she says trying to grin and I look up at the nearest pillar. It had a large dent in the bottom. Lightning grimaced as she sat up. "Jesus I think I've bruised my rib or something" she pressed a hand against her ribs "Nothing's broken. Although it couldn't really be broken here could it." I shake my head slightly.

"It can be. If you are hurt in the Matrix you are hurt in the real world to sometimes not as severely but don't think that you can just get shot. Avoid bullets please"

"I'm not that stupid Trinity I wouldn't deliberately go and get shot" she sighed and pulled her sleeve up to expose her upper arm to reveal a bullet wound "They hurt. I may be fast but I can't quite dodge bullets yet"

"Don't try leave that to Neo"

"Ok I'll trust you with that" she says as I help her to her feet "Can we go back now I don't think I'll do this fight justice if I do it now"

"Of course" I say.

"And another thing you need to learn about stopping distances" she says with a slight smile on her face.

"Oh ha, ha" I say "I'm sorry ok" she sticks her tongue out at me then I call to Tank "Tank get us out of here she needs a break" I could hear the laughter coming from above as we are sucked, it is still the best word I can come up with, into the real world.

TBC

Hope you like. There won't be any more updates until at least next Wed because I won't be awake until then. I'm going to Glastonbury YEAH! (For those of you who don't know what it is it's a massive festival with cool music)


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I've taken so long to update. About Lightning flooring Trinity you have to remember that Lightning is going really fast and the fact that she surprised Trinity by just dropping out of the air. I'm sorry if people thought that was a bit rash.

Here's the next part.

Neo POV

I watch as Trin trips Lightning and then fall and grab her foot and Lightning slam to the floor and skid into a pillar at great speed. I can remember the first time I was smashed into a pillar and boy does it hurt but I wasn't going into it at about twenty miles an hour. She is going to be sore.

I walk over to Trin's chair to help her out of it. She winces slightly as she puts her foot down. I look up and see Morpheus helping Lightning out. She stands up for about ten seconds shakily before she falls into Morpheus. He sighs and picks her up at which she cries out in pain.

"Uh ribs" she says and he puts her down carefully "I'm alright I just need a bit of time for my legs to come back online" she smiles and shakes her head slightly.

"Why do they do that?" I ask and she just shrugs.

"I have no idea. Ever since I've been able to do this really, it used to be a lot worse when I first ran for more than about fifteen minutes or so I would be unable to walk for at least two days. It gradually got better in the matrix I could run at my very top speed for about half an hour and I only had about an hour or two of no feeling afterwards, at lower speeds I could run for longer periods of time but after about four to five hours I would kind of collapse of exhaustion."

"I'm not surprised" Morpheus says.

"Yeah well this should get better after awhile I think my body is acclimatising to this world"

"Well you will be for some time you've only been here for about a week" Trin says "But well done you managed to floor me"

"Yes and you tried to kill me I think we're even" she says sticking her hand out.

Trin laughs and shakes her hand. I'm still not really used to Trin laughing openly she doesn't do it often. I think her sister is good for her. Morpheus gives her to Tank and he carries her off to the med bay I assume. Trin is looking after them

"It wasn't your fault" I say and she looks at me

"I should have realised"

"Better to do it now than inside" says Morpheus and I nod.

Lightning POV

Tank is carrying me to the med bay complaining about how much I'm wriggling.

"Would you just stay still? It won't help your frigging ribs if you keep wriggling or if I _accidentally_ drop you of course"

"Oh ha, ha" I say wincing slightly. I am in pain not that I want to admit that.

"That was pretty amazing what you did in there" Tank says and I look at him.

"What?"

"You floored the great Trinity in under five minutes. No one can do that except Neo and maybe Morpheus. It usually takes at least fifteen"

"Maybe it's the genes" I say

"Maybe" he says "Do you want to go the med bay or back to your room?"

"Can I go to my room please?" I ask looking at him pleadingly. He turns around and walks back down the corridor to go to another turning.

"You know you're as bad my little niece and nephew"

"You have family in Zion then"

"Yep. I have a sister and my brother's widow"

"I'm sorry to hear that" I look at him he looks sad "What was his name?"

"Dozer"

"Good name" I say and he smiles "What are the rest of your family called?"

"My sister is called Zee and her husband is Link. My brother's wife is called Cass and her kids are Jazzy and Kai. They're six and four"

"They have you wrapped around their little fingers I expect"

"Yep"

"Well Lightning here's your room" he says putting me down gently. I grab onto the wall and pull myself along until I get to the bed. "You ok?" I nod "I'll just go and get an IV and some ice."

"Thanks" I say as he leaves. I lie back on the bed carefully. I hate having hurt ribs it means it hurt to breathe which is more than slightly annoying. Well might as well try and get some sleep I suppose.

Trinity POV

Neo bound my foot for me telling me at the same time not to step out in front of any cars for awhile. He's _so _witty sometimes.

Anyway that was yesterday and today we have a meet a potential inside. Lightning is up and about sort of she has to lean on things and pull herself along to get anywhere. It took her about fifteen minutes to get to the cock pit this morning but she's learning to drive now as it is about all she can do. Another shudder, you can always tell when a newbie is driving you tend to hit more things and have more abrupt turns. Neo isn't used to this and is a little bit edgy.

"What's up with you?" Tank says as Neo clings onto the side on the panel.

"I'm not used to the whole jerking thing. I still trip over the wires without the extra bumps and swerves" he says shaking his head slightly.

"You were just as bad" he says.

I smile at this remembering Neo swearing he was never going to go near the cock pit again after having a near collision. I saved us just in time but he was scared off driving for awhile until I persuaded him to try again. I look up through the grating above me and see Neo smiling down at me.

"No admit it I was worse" he says still looking down at me.

"How did Trinity get you to go back and drive?" he asks slyly. I walk underneath him and grab his foot making him shriek and jump up as Neo blushes then laughs as Tank jumps. He looks down and almost growls at me as I smirk up at him. "Damn you two are so annoying"

"We can only try" I say going back to welding and fiddling with these damn wires. What the hell is up with them?

"You need any help Trin" Neo says from above.

"You know how these circuits are wired don't you?" I ask.

These are new they were put in last time we went to Zion and they blew this morning, the second time in ten days I might add and only Morpheus knew how to fix them.

"Yeah Morpheus showed me the other day. You want me to show you?"

"Yeah" I say and then sit back and wait for him to get down here. I push the hair out of my eyes then rub my eyes with both hands. I feel hands on my shoulders and look up to see Neo kneeling next to me.

"Hey" he says quietly.

"Hey" he leans down and kisses my forehead gently.

"Come on sit" he pats the floor between his legs and I look at him "Come on I can still show you like this it takes awhile so…" he pats the floor again and I sigh

"Alright if it keeps you happy" I say as I sit down.

"Ecstatic" he says kissing my neck.

"Neo we do need to get some work done"

"I know" he says and grabs the tool kit putting it in my lap "Here hold this would you?"

"Of course" I say sarcastically.

We are like that for about half an hour before Morpheus comes looking for us. I knew we'd have to go in soon chiefly from the fact that we'd stopped moving.

"Neo, Trinity where are you?" he called. Neo sighs into my hair before saying.

"We'll be right up" he lets me up and I get to my feet. We smile at each other as I pass him to go up the stairs first. I see Lightning sitting on one of the jack-in chairs that used to belong to Switch. She smiles as she sees us and then jumps up off the chair.

"Hey you can walk again" Neo says. She nods.

"I can even dance if I have to" she spins round proving this point looking quite a lot like some orphan in rags that I saw at a musical once. Everything on this ship is far too big for her you can't see her hands or boots most of the time.

"Are you coming in with us then?" Neo asks.

"I don't know" she says "Morpheus didn't say" Morpheus appears behind her and she jumps turning round to face him.

"I don't think you should come this time little Lightning. You need to run the jump program and the agent program."

"I know about agents" she says "They can be anyone that is plugged in. They're stupidly fast fighters and can dodge bullets. They have a lot of stamina too but aren't all that speedy"

"So that one less program we have to run" said Morpheus "But you can be our back up today ok?"

"That's fine I want to see how it's done anyway" she says.

Tank shows her how to load someone up demonstrating with Neo and then she does me. I smile up at her as she holds the needle unsure.

"It's ok" I say

"I don't want to hurt you" she says

"You won't it's alright you get used to it" I say "It just feels weird now"

"Ok" she says then pushes the needle in.

TBC

Hope you like. I'll update quicker next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews

Here's the next part.

Lightning POV

I was a little relieved to tell the absolute truth when Morpheus said I shouldn't go in. I really don't want to run into the twins or something. They would not like the fact that I disappeared for awhile. Once I load up Trinity I wander over to stand next to Tank. He talks to me and the others telling me what they're doing as I can't read the code properly yet.

Neo POV

I am sitting in the back of the car with Trin. Morpheus is driving. We are in a nice neighbourhood quite large houses with gardens. It reminded of me of where I grew up, where I would sit in the back of the house on my computer listening to my brothers' music or my sister's complaining and always try to drown it out with my own music or get lost in a program.

"So who are we picking up today?" I ask

"That kid called Tosca" Trin says

"Oh she's good" I remark for some reason.

This neighbourhood is putting me on edge for some reason something is wrong. I look around blinking so I can see the code. It seems fine but something isn't right.

"Neo?" Trin puts her hand on my arm and I look at her "What is it?"

"I don't know" I say "Something just feels…odd, out of place"

Trin looks at me for a second before pulling out her phone and phoning Tank.

Lightning POV

"Operator" Tank says startling me out of my daze. I hear Trinity's voice.

"Tank can you see anything unusual in the code?" she asks

"No it's all normal. The potential is in her back garden in the tree watching over the spot where you're going to meet her. She's been there for about two hours now."

"Alright call us if you see anything" she said

"Right ho sis" he said

"Right on bro" she said completely deadpan and I started to giggle. Tank shook his head at me and disconnected the call.

"What are you giggling at little one?"

"I don't know really" I say

"Never mind then look keep checking the scanners and their vital signs ok? Make yourself useful" he says pushing me away.

I walk around the chairs looking and checking they all seem fine Neo's heartbeat is a little faster than normal and he thinking a bit hard.

"Tank" I call "Does Neo normally think a lot when he's inside?"

"Yeah if they go weird he's just looking in code or flying"

"Oh good"

I sit on one of the empty chairs nearest to Tank so I can still talk to him. We trade insults for awhile he has some that I really don't understand or want to.

Trinity POV

I could sense Neo was still tense even when I told him Tank would call if there was the slightest sign of trouble.

"Neo" I say and he looks round at me "You have to keep calm don't tense up ok. Everything is fine"

"I know I just can't shake this feeling Trin" he sighs and I put a hand on his. He squeezes it and smiles at me.

"We're here" says Morpheus pulling up in a back alley "I'm staying here you two go and talk to her"

I nod and get out, Neo is a little slower but I when I give him a smile he smiles back. I sigh and we both walk out of the alley standing out in this neighbourhood in our black clothing. It doesn't matter though there don't seem to be too many people about. I see Neo check his guns more than once I admit I'm doing it too.

There is definitely something about this neighbourhood that puts my teeth on edge. Maybe it's a little close to home not that we ever lived in a place like this when I was inside, we stayed in the less favourable parts of town or in apartments near the centre. This was the type that had families I envied growing up, they seemed to have everything and want more.

Neo told me that his family was a bit like that.

"Did you live somewhere like this when you were inside?"

He nods and looks at me.

"Almost exactly the same, I could almost say this was my old neighbourhood but I'm not sure. If it is my parents still live here"

Ok, I wasn't really expecting that. This could be bad someone might recognise him. Don't be stupid Trinity you wouldn't recognise him now if you had seen him even a year ago. He has changed so much it's almost unbelievable. He's become stronger and free that changes a person a lot even their RSI.

"It's the next street come on" I say picking up the pace. He notices and catches up with me as we turn the street corner he freezes. "What?" I ask concerned suddenly.

"This is my old street" he says quietly "I swear it is and the fifth house along is my parents house, which one are we going to?" he asks turning to me

"The fourth"

"Thank god, I would hate to think it could be my sister we're picking up"

"Neo" I say reasonably "You saw the screens you would have recognised your sister"

"No this is my adopted sister I never knew her. I left when she was about three and whenever I was summoned back home she never there and I haven't been back there for about ten years anyway"

"Oh ok" I say.

He hasn't mentioned another sister before and obviously doesn't know her very well. He keeps looking around as if he's waiting for something to happen.

"Neo, what is it?"

"The feeling's back again"

"Listen to me" I say and pull him out of sight on the road into a hedge "There is nothing to be afraid of. Everything is going to be fine" I kiss him to take his mind off things more than anything else "Ok?"

"Yeah" he whispers and kisses me again "Come on lets go meet this Tosca"

We keep walking up the road between the houses. We need to go through two more gardens before we get to the one she is in. I try and open the gate but it won't budge. There isn't a lock. Neo grabs onto the top of the fence and jumps pulling himself up so he can see the other side.

"Bolted top and bottom" he says as he jumps over. I hear the bolts draw back and he opens the gate for me. I nod to him as we walk through the garden. We give up with the gates and just jump over the fences it's a lot faster.

I drop before Neo does to get to our destination. I look up at him from my crouched position. He is still on the top of the fence bent low over it.

"Neo" I hiss "Come on"

He looks down at me then sways.

TBC

Hope you like.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews

Here's the next part.

Lightning POV

What the hell is that? Whatever it is it just woke me up from my daze. I jump off the chair.

"Tank what the hell is that?" I call above the noise. I look over at Trinity and Neo and see red lights on Neo's screen. Oh shit that can't be good.

"Come here call Morpheus and I'll deal with him. Do it now tell him to get them the hell out of there, he's been shot."

I run over to the console and catch Tank's head set as he throws it to me. I set the codes and it starts to ring.

"Morpheus!" I say into the headset "Are you close to where the others were going to meet the girl?"

"Yes" he says then becomes concerned "What's happened?"

"Neo's been shot you need to get them the hell out of there"

"How was he shot?"

"No idea" I say "His screen started beeping and then there was blood. Trinity's fine for now but please get to them"

The line goes silent, why is the line silent. This is not good.

"Morpheus" I yell into the headset "Answer you need to help them"

I look at the screens and see nothing wrong with where he is, nothing rouge. I run over to his inert body and look at the stats. His heart rate has gone down but not dangerously it was at a normal pace.

"Tank I think Morpheus has been hit too"

He looks up from sticking a needle into Neo's arm.

"What!"

"I think he's been knocked out or something. His heart rate is at a normal rate and he seemed anxious when he was on the phone"

"This is not good" Tank says looking at me.

I decided to ring Trinity. The phone is ringing butt no one is answering it.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up" I whisper. I throw the headset back to Tank "She's not answering I've got to go in"

"No Morpheus said you weren't allowed"

"I was back up" I look at him "Tank, Neo's shot, Morpheus is knocked out and Trinity is god knows what fighting agents or police more than likely. I'm the only one left"

"I don't like this" he says looking at me "Alright only because there is no one else. I'll see if anyone else is near them inside as well"

"Thank you" I say lying down in the chair.

I close my eyes as the needle sticks into the back of my head. When I open my eyes I see an expanse of white. I open my phone and Tank speaks to me.

"You need guns" as he says this racks of guns rush past me and I pick up a few as well as some ammo. I look down at what I'm wearing black everything is black trousers, shirt and jacket which reaches my knees. It all fits me snugly and I just load up the holsters keeping the phone between my shoulder and cheek. "Can you drive?"

"That is a stupid question" I say

"Just asking, there'll be a car outside the building. I got you as close as I could and I've downloaded the directions into you little head"

"Thanks" I say "See you on the other side"

"What?"

"It's what I always say" I say

"Ok. Good luck little Lightning"

"Thank you" I say before I'm jacked in properly.

I drop the phone as I get in. I shake my head before replacing the phone and opening mine to call Tank.

"I'm in" I say then close the phone

I go outside and find the car out there, get in it and drive away as fast as possible.

Trinity POV

Shit, shit, shit. Where did they all come from for gods sake. I'm trying to fight them off and comfort Neo at the same time. He's in so much pain. He's stopping as many bullets as he can but that isn't many.

How he got shot is another thing I want to know. He can usually sense them coming this one he couldn't obviously and now he's been shot in his front. I don't think it hit anything major or punctured a lung because he can breathe fairly easily apart from the pain.

I can hear my phone ringing but I haven't got a hand to pick it up. Tank, please send some help. Where's Morpheus for gods sake he should have been here by now. We've spent far too long getting a potential. That's another thing, I haven't seen her either. I hope she got the hell out of here if she didn't call them herself. I'll kill her if she did, I can't take another Cypher.

Shit, think fighting Trinity. Round house kick, punch to head, stomach and then head again. Dodge just, kick and try and takes knees out. Punch back to connect with a face pull body towards me and push it towards others.

Thank god they're only law enforcement at the moment the minute the agents come, I am screwed, royally screwed. I can take them but I can't get rid of them and keep them fighting for a long time like Neo can and that is just with one. Just keep fighting them off.

Oh thank god a few seconds break they backed off to do something, I kneel next to Neo. I wipe the sweat hair of his face.

"Neo" he looks up at me eyes full of pain but determination as well "Don't give up stay with me ok"

"I will" he says smiling slightly "I love you Trin"

"I love you too" I say and kiss him quickly. "Try and keep still and if you're up to it stop some bullets for me" I give him my phone. "Call Tank"

He nods and I turn back to the police. I have to stay strong and keep fighting them off.

TBC

Hope you like.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews

Here's the next part.

Neo POV

Pain, bloody everywhere. Ignore it you have a job to do. I put my hand up and stop most of the bullets while I open the phone with the other calling Tank.

"Operator" he says

"What the hell happened?"

"I have no idea they appeared out of nowhere. I'm sending some help"

"Where's Morpheus?" I ask grunting.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes just give me a shot of painkillers so I can concentrate more please"

"I'll do that now. Morpheus is where you left him he's been knocked out or something but he's coming round now. I've sent Lightning in to help"

"Lightning" She shouldn't be anywhere near here "Are you mad?"

"There was no one else and you need some help" he reasons "Niobe and Ghost are coming too they'll be too long. Neo we need someone there as soon as possible and Lightning is the fastest, I can't see any agents which probably means they're coming your way"

"Ok" I say and hiss as I feel a pick in my arm but the pain lessens "Thanks Tank"

"That's ok."

"Please tell them to hurry I'm not sure how long it will be until they show up"

"Ok. Stay safe"

"We'll try" I say then see someone to the left of Trin going to hit her. "Left" I shout and she spins and punches him in the face offering me a quick smile. I shut off the phone then concentrate on stopping the bullets.

I tried to get up and help earlier but I can't stand up let alone fight and it distracted Trin so I'm staying down.

Suddenly there is a shout from above someone is standing on the fence that and agents have arrived. Oh shit.

"Hey guys"

They all look up even Trinity who recognises who it is and just backs towards me. The figure jumps down and lands in a crouched position in front of us. They have….long blonde hair braided down their back. It's Lightning.

She turns and runs towards us nobody else moves she kneels next to me on the opposite side as Trin.

"Look I have idea" she whispers quietly "Wait a few minutes then Neo pretend to die and Trinity become devastated and stop fighting. They only want Neo so you should be safe. I'll keep going then make them chase me"

"No!" says Trinity "You are not going to be bait"

"There's no other choice" she says fiercely "I'm the only one who can outrun them and Niobe and Ghost are coming here to help you but they're going to Morpheus first. I'm going to buy you some time"

Lightning POV

I look hard at my sister, matching her gaze.

"You have to trust me sis" I whisper "I've done this a thousand times before. I know I can do it and it's the only way we're going to get him out of here alive" Trinity looks at me then nods. "When I put my hand behind my back and wave do it Neo just cry out or something"

He just nods. It's obvious he's in a lot of pain already. Right back on the old routine. I turn and flash a manic grin at them.

"Who wants to play first?" I ask moving into a defensive position.

I feel Trinity move up next to me. Only three policemen are left standing at the moment and they seem reluctant to even come near us at the moment. The two agents smile at us then start to move forwards and fight.

Holy shit these guys are fast. I'm not going to be able to keep this up very long without getting killed. I frantically wave my hand behind me before bringing it round only to get it caught and twisted by the one I'm fighting. Shit that hurts I flip and twist up landing on the agents shoulders kicking his head before jumping off him and kicking him in the back.

I hear Neo cry out in pain. I'm guessing that's real. Both of the agents pause and turn to look at him. He falls still and Trinity pushes the one she's fighting away and runs to him. She kneels next to him and cradles his head.

"He's dead" she says to me seemingly and I look at the agents pretending to look terrified. I start to run taking out the policemen to give them more time to follow me. and I hear them talking.

"Shall we kill the other?"

"No the hybrid is the priority"

I hear them start to run this is normal. Thanks, by the way, who or whatever is watching, at least Trinity and Neo will be safe. Now comes the normal bit keeping them following me but keep them far enough away and at enough speed that they can't fire or grab onto me. Of course the other one is avoiding places where there are too many people.

I jump over the fence the opposite way to the way I came this garden should have a lane leading to the front. It doesn't great. I veer to the left and force the door open and run through the house as quickly as possible weaving around furniture. Thank god no one is at home.

I run through the front door slamming it behind me to give a little more time to get my bearings. I came from the left so I run right. Go.

I can hear them following me. Good they're still interested. Phone where is the damn thing. Ah got it.

"Operator"

"Ok wizard listen carefully" I say as I run and dodge around cars and trees. "You call me the minute all five of them are out ok"

"No you're going to and exit now"

"No I'm not I've got to wait until they get to and exit otherwise they'll go after them again. Understand"

"No Tank they'll kill them otherwise. Do it" I try to make my voice sound commanding like Trinity's

"I got it I'll ring you. Don't loose your phone got it"

"I won't see you soon"

"Be careful your sister will have my head otherwise"

"I'll see you soon. I've been doing this for awhile now I'll be fine"

"Alright" he says then I shut the phone and put it in my pocket and keep running.

TBC

Hope you like.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for the reviews.

Trinity POV

My sister has a death wish, fantastic. I keep my head down near Neo's closed eyes until I hear a door slam which makes me look up but there's no one around except inert policemen. We're safe they won't wake up for awhile. Neo opens his eyes and looks right at me.

"Your baby sister has a death wish" he says trying to smile.

"I know." I say "Does it hurt?"

"Yes" he says as I help him sit up.

He leans on me head falling on my shoulder. I let him stay there for the moment but we do need move even into the next garden would be enough by the look of it, it has a lot of undergrowth to hide under. I stroke his hair which seems to calm him down a bit and kiss his forehead.

"Neo" I say and he looks at me "We need to move into that garden" I say pointing "It'll be less exposed. Can you walk to the gate over there with my help"

"Yes" he says "The line is clean by the way" he says I think it's the pain or the drugs talking.

I bring him to his feet and we limp over to the gate. I lean him against it one arm still holding him up as I try to open it.

"That's good. We'll ring them as soon as we get in there" I say.

What is it with these people and locking their gates I mean would it hurt just to leave it open. I move him gently so he is sitting against the fence rather than standing. I can see Neo watching me as I pull myself up and over the fence.

I drop down and see that, not only does this gate have two bolts it has a padlock as well. Here come some of the breaking and entering skills that come in so handy sometimes. I take two needles that I always have in my pocket and fiddle with the lock.

It clicks open after about a half a minutes work. I pull the bolts back and open the gate. Neo is still sitting up straight against the wall, just. I see he's taken off his glasses and I look into his chocolate eyes. I help him walk into the garden and sit him against a tree so he can rest for a moment. He smiles at me.

Neo POV

I hate that I can't do anything to help her. I threw my glasses away they got cracked when I fell and the crack finally got the better of me and I threw them away. I love seeing Trinity inside without them it's a rare occurrence, they must have been broken in the fight. I've forgotten to ask her about that.

"Trin are you ok?" I ask as she sits next to me for a moment.

"I'm fine Neo"

"Whenever you say that you aren't, where did they hurt you?"

"Just various bruises and that agent twisted my wrist"

"Give it here" I say and she obeys reluctantly. I carefully move the leather back so I can see the wrist. It's a little red and swollen. I place a kiss gently on it.

"Wrap it with something Trin otherwise it'll get worse"

"Ok" she says "I'll go into that house and find some towel or something. This is for you as well" She stands and walks towards the house then she turns back and faces me again. "Do you know who shot you?"

That was all kind of hazy really. I remember starting to climb over the fence and having a weird feeling of being watched again so I scanned and there was nothing. I got to the top and did it again I still couldn't see anything really irregular there was a slight flickering but I thought it was the potential, sometimes they have that effect on the code. There was pain after that a lot of it, I should have seen the bullet come, I mean it was from dead ahead. The coding I saw as I fell looking in that direction was very familiar but I think I must have been hallucinating or something because I destroyed him.

"I'm not sure Trin" I say truthfully "There was nothing weird in the coding I was checking al the time." I look at her deciding whether or not to tell her.

"What else?" Damn why am I so easy to read.

"As I fell I thought I saw some familiar coding and it was too out of place"

"Well what was it?" she asks impatiently

"I think it was the pain making me see things but I could have sworn it was Smith"

"Neo Smith is dead"

"I know I killed him remember. That's why I think it is just the pain making me see things"

"Ok" she says "We'll check it with Tank later" She turns again and starts to walk away "Don't go anywhere"

"I won't" I say "Unless I get a sudden urge to go to Alaska that is"

She shakes her head as she leaves my field of vision and I can tell she laughing. I look around the garden. It is familiar, very familiar. Oh shit, we were in the fourth house's garden just then and we moved along one. This is the fifth house, this is my parents house. Please let them be out on one of their trips, please. I'm begging here.

TBC

Hope you like. If Neo's a little OOC it's the meds that Tank gave him.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: nothing is mine

Here you go. Thanks for the reviews.

Trinity POV

I walk into this house, looking everywhere for something to jump out and attack me. Ok, I'm a little paranoid but it's is sort of trained into you. You trust no one here.

The kitchen has to be around her somewhere I walk into the next room and thankfully it is the kitchen and I start to search for some towels. I find bottles of water and take two bottles to help clean Neo's wound. I finally find some tea towels and take a pile of them.

"Are you going to ask to use those things?" a male voice says from behind me.

I whirl around dropping everything and training my gun on him. There is a shout in a woman's voice from further back.

"There's one outside too Harry"

I move the gun to the direction the voice came in. Oh shit she's seen Neo and he can't defend himself. I decide to go for threatening.

"Look" I say to the man with my best don't mess with me attitude "Let me use these things for my friend, he's hurt or.." I let a pause ring out "I will just take them and hurt you" he looks shocked "We're just waiting for some people to pick us up then we'll be gone. Cooperate alright" he nods slowly "Good"

I lower my gun but letting me coat open when I put it back to show the other one in my holster on the opposite side. The man swallowed

"Call your wife away from the garden" I say slowly and he does.

"Honey come away from the garden and come in here" he calls and the woman appears a few seconds later.

"Harry he looks hurt… oh" she's noticed me.

I smile and again let my coat open to reveal the guns as I look at her.

"Listen to me do you have any bandages" I say "My friend is hurt and I need to help him. We won't hurt you or take anything else from you if you do as we say. Understood?" They both nod. "Good. Now you go and get the bandages and don't call anyone, what's your name?"

"Olivia" she says shakily

"Olivia you go and do that and Harry here can come with me to see my friend to prove I'm not lying"

The woman nods and runs off upstairs while Harry follows me outside carrying the water and towels. I walk towards Neo telling him to stay back. He looks up at me.

"What is he doing?" he asks

"Being helpful" I say "I can't just kill them for being there and if they try anything we will kill them" I turn to the man. "Come here Harry"

"Wait Trin" he says pulling on my sleeve and I hold a hand up and Harry stops "I realised something, this is my parents house. He is my father."

Neo looks at me and oh bollocks I hadn't thought about that.

"They won't recognise you Neo, you've changed a lot" I say to reassure him.

He nods and then I beckon Harry forward. He walks forward and hands me the water and towels. I nod at him slightly then turn to Neo and give him some water to drink.

"Neo I need to clean your wound"

"Ring them first" he says.

"Alright" I take the phone and open it.

Neo POV

I watch Trin as she talks to Tank. I sigh as I hear Morpheus is ok and turn to look at my matrix father. He seems rather apprehensive of us. Not that I'm really surprised Trin has probably pulled a gun on them or something. Actually all she probably had to do was stare at them, that can scare Morpheus and Zion officials let only a Poddy. That would be my nickname for all those still in the matrix, some hero I am.

A woman comes out of the house. My god it's my mother, no she isn't my real one. I don't have a mother although the machines… ugh don't go down that road you idiot. I think I'm a little high from the drugs or something. My head has got a little fuzzy.

Ok, try not to look right into her eyes and hope she doesn't notice mine. I look at Trin instead she closes the phone and turns to me.

"Niobe and Ghost are waking Morpheus up and Lightning is on a real wild goose chase with the others. I'm going to kill her when we get back. She won't go home until we've all got clear. She thinks they'll just come back for us"

"She might be right Trin" I say looking right at her "We have to trust her. This is what she's been doing for the past four years anyway"

"I know but I can't help worrying"

"Um excuse me" came my mother's timid voice. Trin whirls round

"What?" she almost snarls.

"Trinity" I say soothingly.

"Sorry"

"I-I have the-the bandages" she stutters.

"Bring them over here" she orders and I shake my head slightly. She really has no patience for poddys.

TBC

Hope you like.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews I'm going away on holiday tomorrow so I won' be able to post the next part for awhile. Just bare with me ok. Thanks

Trinity POV

She walks towards us warily. I pull my gloves off then rip Neo shirt open to reveal the bullet wound. It is fairly small but bleeding a lot. I've wrapped my wrist already so he can't complain. I pour some of the bottle of water carefully over the wound. He hisses and I put a hand on his head to try and soothe him.

Olivia kneels down next to them and hands me the bandages. I nod in thanks and rip up the tea towels to press into the wound. As I do Neo grimaces.

"I'm sorry" I say "But I have to stop the bleeding"

"I know" he says smiling slightly "It just hurts"

I hear a gasp from next to me where Olivia is, she's probably never seen this kind of wound before. The next word that comes out of her mouth makes me freeze.

"Thomas"

My head whips round to look at her. She has one hand over her mouth and she is shaking. Oh f. Neo looks at me eyes wide with shock. His look says _'**you **said they wouldn't recognise me'_. I try and send him an apologetic look the Harry comes to our rescue.

"No, dear" he says quietly "Thomas is dead. I know he looks like him but it's not"

"His eyes" she says pointing at Neo "They're my father's eyes. I would know them anywhere" Somehow I know what she means "It's my baby boy. Look at his eyes and that little scar on his chin, that's where he fell and cut when he was three on the beach."

F, we are in some serious trouble. I look at Neo. He looks helpless, he couldn't deny it now.

"Hello" he says

"Hello we don't see you for nearly eleven years and all you say is hello" his mother says in disbelief.

"What else do you want me to say?" he asks "I'm in your back yard shot. I'm sorry I didn't call been rather busy"

"Do you work in intelligence or something?" his father asks.

Thank you, I'm beginning to like this man. I jump in.

"Yes, we're in a secret deep cover mission" I say winging it. I can tell Neo is looking at me with that whole innocent but amused look on. I'm going to hit him if he doesn't stop it "We have to sever all contacts from our old life and they say we're dead it saves questions. These are usually life missions and it means even if we finish them we have to go into hiding. We can't tell you anymore than that, neither can you tell anyone not even you family that Thomas is alive. It would jeopardise our operation and could possibly even kill us if it is leaked."

Neo looks up at me gratefully luckily they don't see it.

"So we'll never see or hear from you again" his mother says tearfully.

"No" he says emotionlessly. "I'm sorry"

"No" says his father "It is better that we know you are alive at least"

Neo smiles slightly then winces in pain.

"Lets get you into the house" his father looks at me "Can we do that?"

"Yes" I say "You take his feet I'll take his head"

Lightning POV

Duck, dodge and keep bloody running you idiotic legs. Well doesn't this sound familiar. I can hear them behind me closing in somewhat too close. Oh shit turn, turn for Christ's sake. There is one in front of me, firing. I duck arms over my head and turn into an alley.

You have got to be kidding me, it's a dead fg end. Ok take a deep breath you can get to full speed in that distance. One thing by the way, even if you can't you're going to. Right 3…..2….1 run up wall keep it up. Push off flip over, land on agents' head not planed but seems to work. Kick them in the head hard.

They both fall to the ground and I take the opportunity to run. I hope they get out soon I don't know this part of the city and I can't risk loosing them now.

Neo POV

I'm lying on the sofa in my old living room. It hasn't changed much there seem to be more pictures though. Trinity is pretending not to be interested in any of them. So I pick one up and show her. My matrix parents have gone to make tea or something like this is normal son returning home scenario . She walks over and sits next to me gently touching the bandages that she and my M mum, as I have taken to calling her, did a few minutes ago.

"This is one of me and my brother on holiday when I was five" I say. She smiles at the photo.

"You look so innocent" she says. I smile.

"I suppose I was"

I look around there are quite a few pictures of me with me brothers or sister. There were never this many pictures of me ever taken I swear it. I used to hide from the camera preferring to take the photos.

"I didn't think there were this many pictures of me. I used to hid from the camera" I say

"When they thought they lost you they wanted you to be remembered" she says. "Mind you I'd have a hard time forgetting you" she leans down slightly and kisses me. I lift one hand up and hold her neck.

We both brake apart and look around as we hear a cooing sound. It's my mother, that is embarrassing.

"Are you two an item or something?" she asks interested.

This is the part of my parents that really annoyed me. They were always obsessed with other peoples' business and always trying to be matchmakers. They set me up with other 'geeks' as my brothers called them they annoyed the hell out of me.

Trinity is going to give them a death glare. I can just tell…yep there it is. My M mother backs off slightly.

"That is our business not yours" she says.

I want to punch the air or hug her. I won't do either. My M mother looks rather offended. Trinity's face softens slightly but only someone who knew her would have noticed it, like me. Her hand finds mine. My M mother sees and a knowing expression comes over her face. She looks at me with that _'Aren't they cute' _look and the voice would go high on cute then if you're young they pinch you're cheeks.

I squeeze Trin's hand to stop her saying anything. I hope the others get here soon. I don't know how much more of this Trin can take, hell I'm not sure how much more _I _can take.

The phone rings and we both freeze. Trin motions for my M mother to get it. She goes over cautiously and picks it up.

"Hello" she says

"Hello Olivia now where are you?"

I know that voice it used to haunt my dreams as a small child. The ones where someone is chasing you. She used to pinch my cheeks and ask why I was so pale then force me to play golf or croquet out in the sun or usually tennis in the freezing winter with my hugely competitive uncle.

"Hello Helen" she sighs "We won't be able to come I'm afraid Harry has gotten a bad stomach bug. Throwing up everywhere"

"Oh well I'm sorry to hear that. Do you want me to come and help?"

"Oh no" says my M mother "We're fine we don't want you catching it now do we"

"I'll come over tomorrow then and bring some of the healing soup"

"Ok. Bye"

"Bye"

My m mother puts the phone down and shakes her head.

"She hasn't changed Thomas"

I smile Trin looks at me confused. I just shake my head. I blink and look at everything in code just to check we're clear. We are thank god. I'm glad Lightning is keeping the agents off right now.

TBC

Hope you like. Thank you for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews, next bit.

Trinity POV

My phone rang I picked it up after one ring.

"Yes"

"Where are you?"

I don't think I've ever been as glad to hear Ghost's voice

"We're in the house next to the one we were supposed to be in. Five, Haddon street on the outskirts"

"Ok. We should be there in about five minutes with Noibe's driving"

"Have they got Morpheus?" Neo asks from the sofa.

"Have you got him?" I ask

"Yeah he's in the back he's passed out. Tranquilliser dart in the neck. I think he's coming round. Niobe shouting at him is doing the trick."

"I can imagine" I say "We'll be in front of the house"

"How is Neo?" he asks "Can he walk or what?"

"He can walk with help. I've stopped the bleeding which is the main thing"

"Yeah. I'll see you in a minute then"

"Alright"

I close the phone and snap into action.

"Neo we have to wait out the front" I say

"Ok" he says and tries to sit up without help. He grimaces in pain and I kneel next to him supporting him carefully.

"Stop being stupid" I say and he looks at me and allows me to help him up.

I take most of his weight, I'm glad he's got a skinny build. We turn to see his matrix parents standing there, please no. I am not in the mood for tearful goodbyes. Neo looks at me before standing up straighter he hisses slightly but looks straight at his parents.

Neo POV

I think I should say it now, what I have wanted to say for years

"I know you always thought I would become nothing. I know you loved me but you didn't understand me then and you certainly don't now. You aren't alone there only one person really does." I glance at Trin and I swear my mother notices "I don't mean this to be an I hate you speech because I don't think I ever did I used to resent you for not taking the time to try to understand me. I don't mind now, it was partly you that led me to this…job which I love. I'll never see you again I'm sure of that don't wonder about me and seriously never tell anyone that you've seen me again, it could be dangerous." Ok, my m mother is in tears and my m father has that odd gruff face which means he wants to "Look I love you guys" ok that's a bit of a lie I don't love them that much "But this is goodbye" I say and then my parents come over and attempt to hug me.

My m father gives me a sort of one arm man hug thing which I never really got. I think I prefer that to my m mother's whole squeezing round the middle thing because that really hurts and I thank whatever is looking at us that my m father pulls her off gently holding her himself.

I let Trin lead me outside and we sit on the curb waiting for the others to appear. I rest my head on her shoulder, I'm so tired. I've decided being shot takes a lot out of you. I laugh slightly at that thought and Trin looks at me.

"What?"

"I was just thinking something really stupid" I say "Being shot takes a lot out of you"

She laughs and shakes her head kissing my forehead.

"We'll be home soon" she chuckles again "And when we do I am going to kill my sister"

"Trin" I say trying to be soothing

"I know I just don't really want to loose her just yet"

"I know" I say my hand finding hers.

TBC

Hope you like. Thank you for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the reviews. Here goes the next part, I know it's really short but it's just a filler while I get the next bit done.

Lightning POV

Shit, shit and more shit. I'm lost, not that I knew where I was before but I'm lost in lots of people this is not good. Dodge the bullets come on.

"Shit" I yell as one grazes my right arm.

They're getting closer, no I am not going to die like this. I'm going to see Zion get back to Trinity and Neo because I said I would. I pull my phone out and dial to Tank.

"Operator"

"Help" I say running halfway up a wall and jumping over a stall and landing in an alley.

"Turn right now"

I follow his instructions and end up in a wider alley. There is a fence at the end and I run towards it.

"Over the fence the turn left then go up until the fourth turning on the left. Go down that then just keep running until you get to the main road where you turn right. Got it"

"Yep" I say pulling myself up the fence with one hand.

"Right the exit is a few hundred meters down that road"

"No I'm not going out until they are"

"Look Niobe and Ghost have got them and they're heading for the exit they should be there before you get to yours so just get there. I don't want you sister after me if you get hurt"

"Where is it?" I say still running and counting turnings.

"Hill and Sons Warehouse. You know where that is?"

"Yep doesn't mean I'm going there right now"

"I knew you'd say that. Keep your phone handy you suicidal maniac"

"Yeah, yeah" I say putting it in my pocket and jumping up onto a fire escape letting them fire at me for a minute before they run up after me.

This is so much fun, I don't know why I don't do it more often you know try and get shot to pieces. Oh wait I do already. Ok stop talking to yourself Lightning.

Oh how I wish I could have a normal day for once. It would be so wonderfully…boring.

SHIT! Large post, concentrate you moron. I'm just going to stop thinking now.

TBC

Hope you like. Thank you for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the wait. Here goes the next part.

Trinity POV

As I open my eyes to the seemingly permanent semi dimness of the real world. I see Neo sitting up with the help of Tank and Morpheus talking to whoever is on the Logos I assume. I look over to see where Lightning is and she is lying still and her heart is beating really fast. She seems scared from the brainwaves.

"Tank" I call

"Yep"

"Where is Lightning?"

He leaves Neo and runs to the screens he focuses in on her.

"She's just at the exit she should be here any second" There was a slight beeping and a gasp from Lightning "Yep and there goes the exit. Shit no wonder she was scared"

I ignore the rest of his sentence and look run to my sister taking the needle out of her head. She looks terrified. The minute I undid her restraints she curled into a ball shaking and holding her arm. I get a look at it and see that there is quite a deep bullet wound in her upper arm.

"Lightning?"

Her head whips round, she looks scared until she recognised me then her face became one of relief. She starts to babble.

"They were too close and they kept changing people. I got lost I didn't know where I was going then they shot me. I was in a market. You never go where there are a lot of people I know that I got confused"

"Shh, shh" I say stroking her hair gently "It's ok, you're safe no one here will hurt you"

"Trinity, I nearly got caught"

I sigh and look at her she looks so young and so like Felix for some reason, it's unreal.

"You're alright you did get away" I say "But if you ever do something like that again I will make sure you can't walk for a few days for other reasons than running"

I smile and she laughs. She asks how Neo and Morpheus are and I realise that I don't really know. I turn to see Neo watching me and Morpheus still talking to, well it has to be Niobe, he has that look in his eyes. Tank comes over and lifts Lightning up easily. She squeaks then falls silent.

"Come on little one. I think I should get that cut done properly for you"

"Thank you Tank" she says and I sense it isn't just for this.

"Thanks Tank" I say quietly.

He nods at me and I turn to Neo. He smiles at me and reaches out. I take his hand and walk towards him. There is no blood on his shirt, that's good, it can't be too serious then. I lift up his shirt and all I see is a large bruise. He winces as I touch it and I withdraw my hand.

"Come on" I say "Lets get you back to your room and I'll find you some ice and some pain pills"

"Ok" he says and lets me help him up.

Neo POV

Ok standing up is not so good. I'm so dizzy, I collapse into Trin and she just wraps her arms around me and tells me to do the same.

"It's ok Neo. Just keep a hold on me and everything will be ok"

I stand there with my head on her shoulder for a few minutes before I lift my head and look at her. Her electric eyes are full of worry. I smile to try and put her at ease.

"Thank you" I whisper

"You just look at me and we'll walk to the med bay ok?"

I simply nod but not for too long as it makes me even more dizzy. I see her smile at me.

"What?" I ask

"You making yourself dizzy" she says simply.

I just smile at her and then we begin to move down the corridors towards the med bay. I keep looking into her eyes while she manoeuvres us there. I look away for a moment then feel dizzy again. I sway slightly and we stop. She puts a hand to my face.

"Hey you" she says "What did I tell you?"

"I know" I say "I will sorry Trin"

"It isn't hurting me" she says as we start to move again my eyes locked on hers "I'm just trying to stop you falling over"

I chuckle slightly and she smiles at me. It took about five minutes to get to the med bay. Trin lies me down on a table and I look over to my other side to see Lightning lying on the table looking asleep as Tank stitches her arm. I jump slightly as she opens her eye and looks at me. I smile at her and she just closes her eyes again.

I flinch as Trin puts some weight on my stomach. I look down at her and see her looking closely at the large bruise there as well as a large cut. I must have lost some blood here too for me to feel this light headed. She looks at me and carefully takes my jumpers off. I shiver as my back hits the cold table. She smiles and kisses my forehead.

"You ok?" she asked

"Yeah" I say "A little light headed but nothing too bad"

"You have lost some blood but I couldn't see any on the chair or your clothes. It must be one of your weird, being the one, things"

I smile at that and catch hold of her hand. She looks down at me and I bring it up to my mouth and kiss it gently. She sets to work as the sleep pills start to work.

TBC

Hope you like.


	18. Chapter 18

Next part. So sorry about the wait got an incredibly bad block knowing where I want to go but not how to get there. Hopefully all sorted out now so enjoy.

Lightning POV

Oh bed. I've decided I like this bed, it's not very soft but at this point I'm so tired I really don't care. It's been two days since the incident as I've taken to calling it. Neo is still on bed rest, I think he's been scared into staying there by Trinity.

I still can't walk, which is why I'm so tired. I have to use the rails to get everywhere and it's _so _tiring. My bullet wound is annoying as I keep knocking into it but it's not as bad as it could have been. We're heading for Zion now, but before that we're going to see the oracle about things. I think I've already met her from Tank's description at any rate. She freaked me out somewhat and confused the hell out of me.

Well I suppose I better get up. I've made some crutches but they hurt to use. I know I'm complaining but I'm tired, I'm not used to working seventeen hour days and my body is have a hard time adapting at the moment. That last run took more out of me than it should have done. I haven't told anyone this yet and I'm not going to only if it keeps happening. I mean, it was my first time in the matrix as an unplugged it's probably just my brain going haywire.

I get up on the crutches, my legs are getting better I can at least stand up on them with the crutches now rather than dragging them with the crutches. I think I'm piloting again today, it's about the only thing I can really do.

I hobbled to the mess hall and drew off some gloop. I put it on the table and begin eating it. Morpheus comes in and smiles at me. After Neo told him about who he thinks might have shot him he's been quite quiet.

"Do you feel like piloting today Lightning?" he asks me "Or do you want to be on screen duty?"

"I'll go wherever I'm needed" I say

"Alright then, I think I'll get Tank to teach you about the screens"

I nod and he walks off. I rest my head on the table by my bowl. I know there is no point in moving until I have to, it'll just take more out of me.

"You ok?"

I look up at Trinity and smile nodding slightly.

"How's Neo?" I ask

"Getting restless, I think this is last day he'll do nothing"

I laugh at that, it has actually taken pretty much death threats to keep him in his bed. It's either that or giving him sleeping pills.

"Maybe I should go keep him company sometime today" I say "Seeing as I can't do an awful lot at the moment"

"Yeah he would like that" she says "What are you doing today?"

"Screens" I say "I get to spend the day with Tank"

She laughs at my…enthusiasm.

"He's not going to do anything"

"I know we're friends now I think" I say smiling.

It true though we annoy the hell out of each other and argue at any opportunity we're still good friends. I just find him easy to talk to that's all. I mean I know Trinity is my sister and all and we're quite close but she's still quite closed off to me and only really open with Neo. I don't mind that though.

"Well, well must get going then" I say and Trinity just shakes her head at me and half laughs half sighs.

"I have one odd sister" she says and I just grin inanely.

"Better believe it" I say pushing myself up on the crutches and hobbling out.

Once I get to the screens Tank is already there he lifts me up and places me in the chair. This, as per usual, takes me completely by surprise and I drop the crutches nearly making them fall on the consoles but I grab them just in time.

He's muttering again. He's always doing this, maybe it's an operating thing but it is fairly annoying.

"Would you stop doing that?" I say looking at him with raised eyebrows

"What?"

"Muttering, it's getting _really _annoying now"

"Well I'm sorry but it's how I remember things" he says haughtily

"Oh so if I go and find Trinity and ask her she'd say the same thing would she?" I ask already knowing the answer, I think.

"I really only do this to annoy you"

"I knew it" I say

He just looks at me and I fall into helpless giggles. I'm not entirely sure why though and he looks at me again. He picked me up making me squeak. Hang on a sec why am I looking at his feet.

"Hey" I say out loud.

He's turned me upside down holding me by the ankles and dangling me over the floor. Why am I surprised exactly? this is always what happens.

I wriggle and he pretends to drop me which I try not to respond to but I do of course, squeaking slightly and flinging my hands down to try and break my fall. He laughs and me and I just hang there with my arms crossed. He flips me the right way round and puts me on my feet keeping a hand on my shoulder while he gets my crutches.

Hang on, I can stand straight again. I shake his hand off gently and step backwards before walking around a bit. I grin at Tank then hug him.

"Thank you"

"Uh ok" he says rather confused "Lets get on with this shall we"

Trinity POV

I walk into Neo's room to see what he's doing and am surprised that he is actually asleep for once. I place the tray of food down by his…well actually it has kind of become our bed over the last few days, and sit on the edge slowly brushing the hair out of his eyes. I don't really want to wake him up it's easier if he sleeps.

He looks so innocent asleep I still find it hard to believe that he is the One sometimes he's still shy and retiring never arrogant. He got a lot of stick last time we went to Zion they wouldn't believe he was the one until they put him in a construct. I hope he won't mind going there again as we will be once we've seen the oracle about Lightning.

His eyes open and look somewhat bleary as they focus on me. I smile at him and whisper

"I didn't mean to wake you up"

"Trin" he says and breathes out slowly "I don't mind, would you stay with me for a few minutes?"

"Of course" I say my hand still playing with his hair.

"Come here then" he whispers

I smile and lie down next to him careful not to touch his side. He turns his head to looks at me for a long time before speaking.

"Trin what should we do?"

"About what?"

"Everything" he says staring at the ceiling rather than at me "It's all got so confusing"

I sigh. He understands what it means I feel lost at the moment as does Tank and Neo although they won't admit it. Morpheus doesn't know what is going on and he needs to see the oracle but she's getting hard to find they keep changing where she is. They must be searching more regularly or something.

Morpheus only has guesses and that is unnerving Tank somewhat. He's always known Morpheus to have a plan and definite answers. He's been on this ship as long as I have and he was the same age as me. His parents died not long after he was born and Morpheus has always been a sort of father figure to him.

Lightning is doing a good job of distracting him though, they argue like anything, like a brother and sister and it sort of hurts that they can have that kind of relationship so easily when it's taking me awhile to build up any kind of one with my strange little sister.

"Trin" Neo whispers locking his gaze with mine.

"Yeah" I say putting a hand up to touch his face lightly.

"I love you remember that" he says "More than anything"

"I love you too Neo"

He leans in slightly and kisses me gently but full of love. We break apart faces still close and I look into his very serious eyes and become a little worried.

"Are you alright Neo?" I ask

"Yeah" he sighs "I just needed to tell you that. Everything will work itself out Trin, it has to"

"I know it will" I say "When we find the oracle we can go home and rest for awhile"

"Yeah" he says slowly "I want to go home. It's going to be fun explaining about Lightning"

"Damn I'd forgotten about that" I say truly having done so

He laughs a little and smiles

"It'll be easier than me put it that way" he says

"Yes but we have to explain why she has hair and why she has to stay on ship rather than going to the academy"

"Hey maybe she'll meet Kid and hit it off"

"I hope not" I say "That boy needs no more reasons to pester us"

He laughs. I smile at him and we stay there.

TBC

Hope you like. Please review to tell me what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you very much for the reviews they're great. Next update sorry if this short and for length between update. Having writers block at the moment have ideas but don't know how to get there so bear with me and any help would be appreciated.

Neo POV

I'm finally off bed rest, thank god or whatever. We're going to see the oracle today as well. Lightning has finished all her training and is very good. She's hanging around in the mess hall again doodling on some paper.

"Do you actually do anything?" I ask

"What?" she asks spinning round and almost falling over

We really need to get her some clothes that fit. She keeps tripping over the bottom of her trousers.

"You never seem to be doing anything"

"I've haven't been told to do anything" she says shrugging "S'not my fault"

She grins at me and I shake my head. She's a weird one no mistake but amusing. I look up as Trin walks in and smile at her. She pushes Lightning's hat over her eyes and she just pushing it back up poking her tongue out at her sister.

Lightning does seem to manage to bring out a lighter side of Trin, she does to everyone. They're bickering again.

"I'll show you then" Lightning says standing up

She jumps onto her hands and stands there looking at her sister. I share a look with Trinity and we walk over quickly and before she can move grab a leg each and lift her off the floor. She squeaks and struggles slightly as we walk to the wall and hang her up. She glowers at us as we sit back down again.

"What are we doing today?" I ask Trin half ignoring the muttering coming from the other side of the room.

"Finding the oracle"

There was a thump and Lightning shuffled to sit next to Trin pulling her hat almost over her eyes. I would have grinned at this had it not been for Trinity's last three words. I simply looked at her and she met my gaze and more than matched it. Her boot brushed mine under the table and I half smiled. She got up and moved to my side of the table, sitting herself down next to me I pulled her hand into mine and entwined our fingers.

Lightning POV

Oh hark at the lovey dovey couple. I can't believe they just did that. I don't know why I'm so attractive to being turned upside down, thinking about it, it's probably because I can be picked up by anyone. I'm far too skinny. I lay my head on the table and watch the door for no real reason for a few seconds before returning to my piece of paper and doodling some more.

This oracle person they all seemed to be nervous of isn't really phasing me as yet. I'm sure I'll be scared shitless when I actually meet her but hey. The comm. system crackles into life and I listen to Morpheus's voice telling us we're going in.

We haven't been in for over a week, two for me and Neo to make sure we were healed properly. Dear Lord my sister's boyfriend can be annoying. You wouldn't think it but he's evil, pure evil, so much for being the one and saviour of everything. While the others were inside he stole my hat and made me chase him round the entire ship. I think it was to keep his mind off the fact that Trinity was inside without him but he was still bloody annoying.

I walk ahead of them to the control room and vault over the bars landing silently just behind Tank. He turns and shrieks like a little girl while I stand there grinning for a second before taking off and hiding behind Morpheus getting into a conversation with him so Tank can't attack me.

He gets me back while he gets me into the chair though by pouring clod water down my back. I try and writhe away but I'm in the construct before I can even try. I pull my coat around me and sit on the white floor waiting for the others to appear. I only have to wait for a few minutes before Neo appears and nods to me. I get up as both Trinity and Morpheus appear. Once we're all there we're loaded straight in seeing as Tank, for once remembered to load our guns in with us.

"We're in" says Morpheus into the phone

It the statuary words I've found we never say anything else, hey when I did I got weird looks. We get into the car Morpheus and me in the front while Neo and Trin get in the back. Again it just seems to be the arrangement. Morpheus let me drive last time but this time he's driving. I look out of the window and stare up at the skyscrapers over head. Just sometimes I wish that the real world could be more like this I always did like skyscrapers for some reason.

Neo POV

It's the same building as before. I would almost bet that nothing and no one had moved in or out of it. This does bring back some less pleasant memories but I just take a deep breath as we all get out of the car. I have a feeling we'll be doing guard duty. I really don't want to see the Oracle unless absolutely necessary, even if what she says is right, I don't like it. Trin looks at me and I can feel rather than see the warmth in her eyes. She never lets her guard down here, you can't.

Lightning has either had too much sugar or is nervous. She's twirling that knife of hers around far too much. I have a feeling that she's going to start throwing it in a minute. Even if I can stop it I'm not overly keen on having knives thrown at me. I see Trin put a hand on her arm and she instantly stops and looks up at her sister. Trin just smiled at her and she relaxed.

"You're going to be fine sis" she whispers to her

"Thanks"

Trin walks over and stands next to me as Lightning leans back against the wall and closes her eyes. She has to be the first person I've met that doesn't wear sunglasses in here. Morpheus looks at me and I nod to him. The lift stops and I walk out first with Trin just behind me guns half drawn ready for anything.

TBC

Hope you like


End file.
